


DI una cicatrice rimane solo il ricordo

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Slash, h/c, scritta due anni fa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcuno era mai morto piangendo?<br/>La risposta era no. Semplicemente perché lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle. Quando iniziava a mancargli l’aria, la vista iniziava a diventare appannata e finiva semplicemente per svenire o per ritrovarsi a fare respiri brevi e corti, che poi diventavano sempre più profondi e lunghi, finché non si ritrovava accucciato sul divano in posizione fetale, stanco come avesse fatto il giro del mondo correndo. Così si addormentava.<br/>Nemmeno questa volta era riuscito a morire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   
   
   
   
 _Di una cicatrice rimane solo il ricordo._  
   
   
In vita sua, Sherlock Holmes aveva provato paura talmente poche volte che si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano: quattro, per l’esattezza.  
La prima volta fu a sette anni, quando Mycroft lo aveva preso e buttato giù da un molo senza dargli neanche la possibilità di trattenere il respiro dalla sorpresa. L’altezza non era elevata, probabilmente erano appena quattro metri, ma ciò di cui Sherlock ebbe veramente paura fu l’acqua, troppo torbida e scura per vedere cosa ci si potesse nascondere sotto. Il tutto passò con un’alzata di spalle da parte del padre, il quale difese Mycroft dicendo che il figlio maggiore voleva soltanto giocare con lui, la madre invece alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece accomodare il minore vicino a sé sulla brandina.  
La seconda volta lui e John avevano già iniziato la loro convivenza. Del caso Baskerville, preferiva non parlare più.  
La terza volta ebbe luogo su un tetto. Su quel maledettissimo tetto.  Quella volta, però, non aveva paura di saltare giù, non aveva paura della morte. Del resto, una volta che ti fracassi il cervello sull’asfalto, di cosa potresti avere realmente paura? Finiva tutto lì e poi, lui e Molly, in realtà avevano un piano. No; aveva paura per John. Perché sarebbe rimasto solo, ferito, non si sarebbe capacitato di quel gesto e, soprattutto, si sarebbe dato la colpa per non aver capito tutto dall’inizio e per essersene andato, dandogli della ‘’ _macchina’’_.  
Mentre Sherlock sarebbe sempre stato a conoscenza di ogni spostamento del dottore, quest’ultimo non avrebbe saputo niente di lui (per sempre? Sarebbe dovuto rimanere morto per sempre? Non lo avrebbe più potuto vedere? Sentirlo parlare? Sentirsi dire quanto fosse fantastico?). Non riuscì a frenare quel pensiero e gli scesero sulle guance un paio di lacrime, fortunatamente invisibili a John da quella distanza, mentre lanciava il telefono a terra prima di lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto.  
La quarta volta successe in un giorno come un altro. L’unico a sapere della sua falsa morte (Molly a parte) era suo fratello; messo al corrente solo dopo “l’increscioso incidente” (così lo aveva definito Mycroft), il quale decise di portarsi Sherlock a casa, non credendo che un altro posto sarebbe stato altrettanto sicuro.  
Vagava in giro per quella che ormai era diventata la sua camera, e un groppo gli serrò lo stomaco. Erano passati ormai quasi tre anni -tre anni!- dall’ultima volta che aveva potuto parlare con John e quella sensazione allo stomaco ultimamente lo attanagliava giorno dopo giorno e iniziava a tormentarlo. Aveva paura che il suo dottore potesse dimenticarsi di lui, di relegarlo in un angolino della sua mente finché un giorno non si sarebbe nemmeno ricordato del suo volto; lo avrebbe incontrato per sbaglio in città senza neanche riconoscerlo e sarebbe semplicemente passato oltre.  
“No, John non lo farebbe mai”, si strinse nelle spalle al pensiero e continuò a girare nella stanza come una trottola. Mancava poco, veramente poco, e sarebbe potuto ritornare alla luce, sarebbe potuto uscire da lì e tornare a Baker Street (portandosi dietro John, che aveva prevedibilmente deciso di trasferirsi).  
Sentì bussare alla porta e si fermò un secondo, giusto per riconoscere di chi potessero essere le nocche dall’altra parte.  
«Entra, Mycroft». Tornò a puntare gli occhi sulla moquette e a camminare in circolo come una tigre in gabbia.  
Il fratello entrò con il suo solito aplomb, vestito di tutto punto alle sette e trenta di mattina, teneva in una mano uno dei suoi soliti ombrelli e nell’altra una busta, evitando accuratamente di guardare Sherlock negli occhi. Notando però lo strano comportamento del Governo Britannico, Sherlock si fermò e iniziò a fissarlo.  
«Cosa c’è?», gettò gli occhi sulla busta come a dire “so che c’entra qualcosa” ma aspettò la reazione dell’altro.  
Mycroft avanzò di qualche passo nella sua direzione e gli allungò la busta, che l’altro gli strappò quasi dalle mani, aprendola e guardando cosa ci fosse dentro di essa. Alzò un sopracciglio alla vista di una foto -non una foto di John-, che ritraeva una donna di al massimo quarant'anni, con dei capelli castano chiaro raccolti in una treccia, mentre teneva per mano un bambino non più grande di dieci anni. Sollevò lo sguardo dalla foto per guardare negli occhi il fratello.  
«Non mi dà l’aria di essere una perfida cospiratrice, né ben che meno uno scagnozzo di Moriarty, stavamo cercando un uomo –oltretutto- mi pare di ricordare.» la sua voce uscì aspra e cattiva, non aveva voglia di altri casi, se era questo che gli stava proponendo l’altro. Tutta la sua mente doveva essere incentrata solo sul caso… e John. Non c’era spazio per nient’altro.  
L’uomo si schiarì la voce e si lisciò con una mano la giacca Armani di un bel grigio fumo, continuando a non guardare il fratello che iniziava a mettersi sulla difensiva.  
«Questa donna si chiama Mary Morstan…» iniziò Mycroft, facendo leva sul suo ombrello. «E pare che il dottore inizi a considerare la relazione con lei in maniera molto seria.»  


  
                           
                                                                                        *         *         *   


   
John stava sorridendo a un bambino seduto composto sulla sedia del suo ufficio, la madre era venuta per dei forti mal di testa e lui le aveva prescritto degli antidolorifici, raccomandandole poi di tornare a farsi vedere entro due settimane in caso il dolore non le fosse passato, ma era il bambino a preoccuparlo maggiormente. Era troppo tranquillo per un bimbo della sua età e per il freddo che faceva fuori (e anche dentro, il riscaldamento era rotto) era strano che respirasse a bocca aperta come se gli mancasse l’aria. Gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte e appurò che aveva la febbre, per di più decisamente alta; l’occhio poi gli cadde sulla zona della cute, vicino alle tempie.  
«Signora Davies, suo figlio ha mai avuto la varicella?»  
La donna iniziò a massaggiarsi le tempie, ogni rumore la infastidiva. Ci pensò un attimo su.  
«No» rispose solo, senza sapere cos’altro aggiungere.  
Il dottore annuì e tornò alla scrivania sospirando.  
«Dovrò prescriverle degli antistaminici e antifebbricitanti per suo figlio. Dovrei mandarla dal pediatra, ma siccome ci conosciamo, per stavolta faremo un’eccezione, va bene?»  
La signora lo guardò sbigottita e poi guardò il figlio.  
«Ma non dovrebbe avere febbre o… altri sintomi?»  
«Le consiglio di chiamare suo marito e di farvi venire a prendere in auto.» rispose senza aggiungere altro. La donna si avvicinò e si accucciò davanti a suo figlio per toccargli la fronte. Ringraziò il medico, prese le ricette e chiamò il marito con tono preoccupato, portando alla bell’e meglio il figlio in braccio fuori dalla stanza.  
   
Nel primo pomeriggio, finito il turno in ambulatorio, John andò a sedersi in una caffetteria aspettando l’arrivo di Mary. Sorrise alla cameriera affabile e ordinò intanto un caffè nero. Probabilmente il traffico non dava tregua a nessun’ora del giorno, solitamente era lei a dover aspettare lui.  
La campanella all’entrata suonò e una voce squillante lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri.  
«John!» in men che non si dica si ritrovò due braccia attorno al collo.  
«Ciao Michael, dov’è la mamma?»  
Il bambino alzò lo sguardo di un verde acceso negli occhi blu del dottore.  
«Sta cercando parcheggio maledicendo ogni Santo che si ricorda.»  
John sorrise, immaginando quest’ultima al volante a imprecare (le aveva detto milioni di volte di non farlo di fronte al figlio). Non si poteva di certo dire che fosse una donna molto fine, alle volte.  
Il campanello della porta suonò di nuovo e fece la sua comparsa Mary, i capelli che erano raccolti in una coda di cavallo non erano ordinati come avrebbero dovuto essere, probabilmente aveva pure perso le staffe contro il povero volante. Si stava sistemando la maglietta sotto la giacca che era salita al di sopra dell’ombelico continuando a borbottare tra sé e sé.  
Vide John e si sbracciò urtando una cameriera che salvò in extremis il caffè nero del dottore. Mary si scusò più volte e si avvicinò al tavolo, posando un leggero bacio sulle labbra del compagno e sedendosi di fronte a lui, facendo anche spazio al figlio. La cameriera fece ben attenzione ad appoggiare il caffè il più lontano possibile dalla donna e chiese cos’altro potesse portare. Michael ordinò una fetta di torta e una cioccolata calda, Mary un semplice cappuccino. Passarono un bel pomeriggio a parlare del più e del meno e a sorridersi.  
   
John stava per incamminarsi verso la strada di casa, salutò Mary con un bacio e tanti sorrisi, e un abbraccio a Michael che si aggrappò a lui per poi iniziare a saltellare attorno alla madre; era decisamente troppo iperattivo. Dovette però fermarsi al supermercato per fare un po’ di spesa, sorrise alla cassiera che gli fece l’occhiolino di rimando, uscì con due borse belle piene, urtò per sbaglio una signora e le sorrise chiedendole scusa, poi, finalmente, poté mettere piede sulla soglia di casa.  
Non era nulla di particolare, ma semplicemente un piccolo appartamentino vicino a Baker Street (era vero che voleva andarsene da quella casa, ma voleva comunque essere vicino alla Signora Hudson), abbastanza sciatto e spoglio, quasi come quello che aveva preso appena tornato a Londra dall’Afghanistan, ma a lui andava bene così. Non aveva bisogno di altro.  
Salì le tre rampe di scale con un po’ di difficoltà e aprì la porta. Posò la borsa sul tavolino della cucina (che fungeva anche da soggiorno) e iniziò con calma a mettere a posto la spesa.  
Gli serviva il suo tempo, ogni giorno; gli serviva un po’ di tempo, per lui, per le sue cose. Mise sul fornello il bollitore e aprì l’anta della credenza per prendere una tazza; generalmente prendeva le tazze di Mary ma, di solito, aveva compagnia quando lo faceva (quasi sempre quella della donna). Invece quando gli serviva il _suo_ tempo, semplicemente prendeva quella tazza. Quella che usava a Baker Street, e che ora aveva una piccola scheggiatura sul bordo. La riempì d’acqua lasciando dentro le foglie di the per tre minuti, poi prese lo scolino e filtrò il liquido, aggiunse una fetta di limone e il the era pronto. Ormai lui lo beveva così.  
Si sedette sul divanetto, incastrato a forza tra una credenza e un armadio, e poggiò la tazza sul tavolino di fronte a sé.  
«Bene…» si disse, prese un profondo respiro e iniziò a fare mente locale.  
Si era alzato, lavato, vestito, era uscito di casa per andare a lavorare e aveva sorriso. Aveva visto i pazienti e aveva sorriso. Aveva sentito Greg al telefono e aveva sorriso. Aveva visto Mary e aveva sorriso. Aveva sorriso alla cassiera, alla vecchietta, a chiunque. Si era comportato in modo abbastanza normale. Erano due anni, quattro mesi e sedici giorni che si comportava in modo _abbastanza_ normale.  
Accese la Tv e alzò il volume un po’ più del dovuto ma meno di quello che avrebbe provocato l’ira dei vicini. Appoggiò il telecomando, dopodiché si piegò su se stesso, riuscendo quasi a poggiare la fronte sulle ginocchia, e iniziò a piangere.  
Pianse aprendo la bocca come a voler fare uscire tutto il dolore del mondo, come se qualcosa di nero e oscuro dovesse uscir fuori dal suo stomaco per depositarsi a terra e lasciarlo finalmente libero. Dalla bocca non uscì un suono, era talmente forte il dolore che non lo riusciva nemmeno a esprimere, le lacrime gli bagnarono i pantaloni e le mani, che stavano tentando di fermare quel fiotto violento ma che poi ricaddero inermi davanti a lui. Ogni tanto usciva un singhiozzo che lo faceva quasi strozzare; non respirava, non riusciva praticamente a farlo, preso ogni volta da un attacco di panico e, nemmeno a dirlo, non faceva mai niente per fermarlo. Ogni tanto si ritrovava a pensare che andava bene, che avrebbe dovuto morire in quel posto e in quel modo. Qualcuno era mai morto piangendo?  
La risposta era no. Semplicemente perché lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle. Quando iniziava a mancargli l’aria, la vista iniziava a diventare appannata e finiva semplicemente per svenire o per ritrovarsi a fare respiri brevi e corti, che poi diventavano sempre più profondi e lunghi, finché non si ritrovava accucciato sul divano in posizione fetale, stanco come avesse fatto il giro del mondo correndo. Così si addormentava.  
Nemmeno questa volta era riuscito a morire.  
   
Si risvegliò il giorno dopo con un forte mal di testa, che ormai gli era amico, e si alzò per prepararsi una rapida colazione. La zoppia era tornata a fargli visita qualche giorno dopo la morte di Sherlock e sembrava non volersene andare più. Aveva lasciato Ella, la sua psicologa, e aveva continuato il suo cammino, la sua riabilitazione, da solo. Non stava funzionando ma, cosa ben peggiore, non aveva nessuna voglia che la cosa funzionasse. Davanti agli altri non zoppicava e non portava il bastone (cose che invece faceva in casa), semplicemente si appoggiava ai muri o ai corrimano con un gesto casuale, ignorando il dolore alla gamba e continuando a sorridere come niente fosse. Avrebbe dovuto fare l’attore, era troppo bravo.  
Prese il bastone da dietro il divano -doveva pur nasconderlo, non fosse mai che qualcuno andasse malauguratamente a trovarlo- e s’incamminò ai fornelli. Il cellulare vibrò.  
«Buongiorno» rispose allegro, senza nemmeno guardare il numero, solitamente a quell’ora del mattino era Mary.  
«Ciao John, senti, ricordi per caso dove ho messo il mio ferma capelli?»  
Quella donna era esilarante e impossibile.  
 

        *         *         *

   
Mycroft per una volta in vita sua, anzi, per _l’unica_ volta in vita sua, non sapeva bene come gestire la situazione. Sherlock era seduto sul divano del salotto e lo guardava in tralice. Erano passati diversi giorni da quando gli aveva mostrato la foto della signorina Morstan e da allora era rimasto chiuso in camera sua senza mangiare nulla e senza lasciarsi avvicinare da nessuno. Doveva _pensare._ “Dio onnipotente, come se non si fosse già ridotto a uno scheletro che cammina” pensava Mycroft ogni volta che lo vedeva e il cuore gli si stringeva sempre di più, mosso da compassione e senso di colpa.  
«Vado da John» era stata la prima cosa che aveva detto uscito dalla stanza. Da bravo fratello maggiore misto a Governo Britannico qual era, Mycroft dovette ricordargli che non poteva farlo per qualche semplice motivo. Se non era potuto andare dal dottore prima non era perché si era svegliato di malumore o perché invece di trovarsi il solito cielo plumbeo di Londra si era ritrovato il Sole, avevano convenuto entrambi che per John Watson poteva risultare pericoloso, con ancora qualcuno alle dipendenze di Moriarty che poteva seguirlo e, in caso, eliminarlo.  
Sherlock sembrò rifletterci sopra per un momento, guardandosi le scarpe e mettendosi le mani ai fianchi.  
«Vado da John» ripeté come se non avesse sentito una sola parola dell’uomo davanti a sé, poteva anche essere così in effetti.  
Un sospiro pesante e una mano sulla fronte fecero alzare gli occhi al consulente investigativo.  
«Sherlock. Ora smettila». Il tono era serio, incredibilmente serio, dopo anni di un Mycroft tranquillo (perfino troppo) che faceva di tutto -o quasi- per compiacerlo, questa era la prima vera volta che gli dava contro.  
«Qui stiamo parlando della vita del tuo caro John. Non puoi essere sempre egoista fino a questo punto, pensa a lui, per una volta.»  
«Per una volta? Ci penso tutto il giorno, Mycroft». Il nome del fratello gli uscì come un rantolo.  
«Tu ci pensi per tuo egoismo, fratellino. Pensi a voler tornare. A te, te e sempre e solo te. Quindi smettila. Non fare il bambino capriccioso. Questa volta non acconsentirò.»  
Sherlock sembrava in procinto di rispondere qualcosa ma, evidentemente, il suo cervello elaborò l’ipotesi più plausibile in meno di un nano secondo, dando –purtroppo- ragione a Mycroft. Non era tornato per proteggere John e così sarebbe dovuto continuare a essere, a costo di non rivederlo mai più.  
I due si fissarono per pochi secondi in un silenzio pesante. «Sono rimasto abbastanza chiuso in questo posto noioso, direi di poter tornare sul campo.»  
«No.»  
Si ricordava perfettamente perché Sherlock si ritrovasse ancora chiuso in casa sua, era quasi morto –per davvero, questa volta- in Iran, dove gli avevano conficcato un coltello nella milza e lo avevano quasi sbudellato. A dimostrazione dell’accaduto, una cicatrice che partiva da metà fianco e gli arrivava poco sopra il bordo dei pantaloni; c’erano voluti i più bravi chirurghi e settimane di riposo forzato. Inutile dire che lo avevano quasi dovuto legare al letto, febbricitante e angosciato. Questa era stata la ferita più vicina a portargli via il fratello, ma non l’unica.  
«Ascoltami, Mycroft. Non me ne starò chiuso qui ancora per molto. Ero quasi riuscito a prenderlo e… no! Non mi guardare così, lo sai che è vero! Il fatto che io sia quasi morto è un dettaglio», aveva iniziato a gesticolare e a vagare per il salotto. «Quindi ora riprenderemo come prima, siete troppo lenti, _troppo_! E io ho _bisogno_ di rivedere John». Questa era la sua ultima parola e il fratello lo sapeva, sarebbe stato inutile cercare di dissuaderlo o tentare di rinchiuderlo (di nuovo).  
Un lieve bussare interruppe la discussione.  
«Avanti» fece il maggiore degli Holmes.  
Una cameriera in età avanzata entrò esitante. «Mi scusi, Signor Holmes, ma è ora di andare. L’autista la sta aspettando.»  
L’uomo ringraziò la cameriera con un cenno del capo e la congedò. «Hai cinque minuti per vestirti. Verrai con me e faremo il lavoro insieme, niente colpi di testa, niente azioni in solitaria e, soprattutto, non uscirai dalla Gran Bretagna. Quel capitolo è chiuso.»  
Sherlock annuì controvoglia. Non voleva dare la soddisfazione al fratello di ascoltarlo e ben che meno di sottostare alle sue regole ma, se questo era l’unico modo per rivedere John, non avrebbe potuto agire diversamente.. «Solo se mi dai tutte le informazioni sul caso, questa volta.»  
I due si strinsero la mano e, mentre il maggiore andava ad informare di un piccolo ritardo l’autista, il minore andò a vestirsi, concentrato ed entusiasta come non lo era da tempo.  
   
 

           *         *         *             

                
Sherlock stava iniziando a impazzire. Erano già passati diversi mesi da quando si era rimesso sulle tracce di Moran - _Sebastian Moran_ , un nome finalmente- ma i pedinamenti, le trappole, i servizi segreti, tutto sembrava inutile, un ammasso di _cose_ messe a caso senza un senso. Dov’era suo fratello quando serviva? Chi era a capo di quegli incompetenti? Come si potevano perdere le tracce di una singola persona per tutto quel tempo? Stava smaniando per tornare fuori, in pochi mesi era riuscito a fare molto di più, da solo, che quelle persone (pagate appositamente) in tanti anni. Sentiva la maglietta di Moran stretta tra le dita, la sentiva come se ce l’avesse in mano in quel attimo, si gustava ancora il momento in cui l’aveva quasi preso, l’aveva quasi visto in faccia, quando –troppo preso dall’entusiasmo- non si era reso conto di un iraniano che gli si avventava contro e lo accoltellava, mentre l’altro tornava a nascondersi in chissà quale anfratto oscuro. E da quel giorno erano passati _mesi_.  
John. Che cosa stava facendo John in quel momento?  
   
Mary si stava provando un vestito che le arrivava poco sopra il ginocchio -mettendo in mostra le gambe lunghe- di un bel azzurro intenso, con le spalline trasparenti e una cintura legata in vita. John doveva ammetterlo, era veramente una bella donna. Peccato alle volte aprisse bocca. «Mah, sinceramente boh!», ecco appunto.  
Il dottore sorrise, quasi rise. Era stata l’unica a fargli venire un sorriso quasi naturale già dalla prima volta che si erano visti. L’aveva abbordato lei -e già qui era tutto un dire- una sera in un bar. Se ne stava con Greg a bere birra, non era dell’umore (in realtà non lo era mai) ma aveva iniziato a fingere poche settimane prima che tutto stesse tornando alla normalità, così almeno la gente lo avrebbe lasciato in pace.  
Quando vide Mary avvicinarsi sperò fortemente che stesse puntando Greg, e invece era toccato lui. La prima cosa che disse?!        
«Sai io ho un figlio, Michael, ora ha quasi otto anni» e semplicemente John si era fatto incantare, si era fatto prendere da una donna divorziata, con un lavoro fisso (almeno uno dei due lo aveva) e un figlio, e da quel giorno non si erano più lasciati. Non avevano iniziato subito come amanti. No, John non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Erano semplicemente amici; dei buoni amici, oltretutto. Poi il tempo aveva giocato il suo ruolo, avevano iniziato a passare molto tempo insieme, Michael si era affezionato a John e viceversa. A parte dormire ogni tanto l’uno a casa dell’altra però, non avevano mai deciso di andare a convivere. Mary era una donna incredibilmente empatica; sapeva come prendere John, sapeva quando rimanere in silenzio quando lui s’incantava e sapeva quando fare una battuta quando lo vedeva stranamente giù di morale ma, soprattutto, non osava fare pretese. Non era amore, ma ci si avvicinava pericolosamente e per quanto lo riguardava non poteva chiedere di meglio. O meglio, _poteva_ , ma Dio non lo avrebbe accontentato, dopo tre anni aveva capito il concetto.   
   
                                                                                       
                                                                                             *         *         *  
   
Sherlock segnò con una croce un altro giorno sul calendario.  
«Buon anniversario, John» scherzò amaramente con se stesso. «Tre anni che non ci vediamo», gettò il pennarello senza nemmeno chiuderlo mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro. I domestici non sarebbero stati contenti.  
Aprì di malagrazia una finestra e mise la testa fuori per prendere aria, si sentiva chiuso, claustrofobico e suo fratello era sparito. Sparito. _Disparu,_ _verschwunden, desaparecido._ Perché tra i due, lui era quello meno intelligente? Avrebbe capito subito gli spostamenti del maggiore, dove si fosse andato a cacciare e perché. Prese una profonda boccata d’aria e si trattenne dall’urlare, stringendo talmente forte il contorno della finestra da far diventare le sue nocche bianche.  
Si guardò le mani. Erano ancora un po’ abbronzate dal Sole iraniano e, francamente, non vedeva l’ora che quel colorito se ne andasse com’era venuto. Tornò a guardare il cielo che si schiariva pian piano. A lui l’alba non piaceva, non trasmetteva assolutamente niente, probabilmente  invece  John si sarebbe incantato. Chissà se ancora andava a trovarlo al cimitero o se, dopo anni, aveva perso l’abitudine. Forse era cambiato? Mangiava ancora come prima? Prendeva ancora il the? Guardava ancora le persone con quei suoi profondi occhi blu e sorrideva loro felice? Okay, doveva smetterla o sarebbe impazzito e, francamente, non era questo ciò che gli serviva al momento.  
Bussarono alla porta ma non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, quindi non rispose, sperando che chiunque fosse se ne sarebbe andato senza fare troppe storie.  
Entrarono piano e Sherlock sbuffò, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando la testa, spazientito ma in silenzio; se non era importante, non lo disturbavano mai.  
«Sono io.»  
Sherlock spalancò le palpebre e si voltò verso la porta di scatto. «Alla buon’ora. Che fine avevi fatto?»  
Mycroft lo guardò con aria di sufficienza, dando un’occhiata al suo orologio da taschino per rimetterlo poi a posto. «Veramente io sono in perfetto orario.»  
Il minore degli Holmes si limitò a un’occhiata omicida per riprendere poi una parvenza di normalità.  
«Non mi hai risposto.»  
L’altro ghignò.  
«L’abbiamo preso.»  
Silenzio.  
«Potresti ripetere?»  
«L’abbiamo preso, Sherlock. Si trova chiuso in…»  
Ma non poté finire la frase. Sherlock scattò verso la porta prendendo con sé solo il cappotto, non salutando niente e nessuno, correndo giù per le scale dell’enorme residenza Holmes.  
«Per l’amor del Cielo, Sherlock, togliti almeno il pigiama e mettiti qualcosa di decente!»  
Non fosse stato per i domestici, che lo presero di forza mentre correva verso la porta, sarebbe uscito così com’era. Pigiama, nudo, vestito da clown, non avrebbe avuto importanza.  
Mycroft sorrise; doveva fare una telefonata.  
   
Il telefono vibrava non volendogli dare pace. John aprì un occhio con tutta la calma del mondo, fissando la sveglia: le 5 e 40. Alzò di malavoglia un braccio per prenderlo e premette il tasto per rispondere. Forse Michael si era sentito male o Mary aveva bisogno di aiuto, ci avrebbe impiegato un po’ per riprendere lucidità ma se fosse servito si sarebbe alzato, vestito e sarebbe andato da loro.  
«Buongiorno, Dottor Watson. Non credevo mi avrebbe risposto subito.»  
John chiuse la chiamata e appoggiò in malo modo il telefono sul comodino -rischiando di rompere lo schermo-, incredibilmente sveglio e sull’attenti.  
Si alzò a sedere appoggiandosi alla testata del letto, dando le spalle al cellulare e guardando dalla parte opposta mentre iniziava a respirare forte, tremando fin nelle viscere.  
Cosa diavolo poteva volere Mycroft da lui? Era stato abbastanza chiaro anni addietro, e con “abbastanza” intendeva dire che se Mycroft era ancora vivo lo doveva solo al fatto di avere buone guardie del corpo.  
Il telefono vibrò di nuovo ma questa volta John lo lasciò suonare per una, due volte consecutive. Alla terza, prese un bel respiro e si voltò, facendo tornare i suoi nervi saldi e si schiarì la voce per non farla tremare appena avrebbe risposto.  
«Cosa vuoi?» non c’erano convenevoli da fare, non c’era nemmeno niente da dire a parer suo ma sapeva, _conosceva,_ Mycroft abbastanza da pensare che non lo avrebbe cercato se non per qualcosa d’importante. Non dopo il pugno nelle costole che era riuscito perlomeno a piantargli, prima di essere portato via a forza.  
La voce dall’altra parte rimase in silenzio per un tempo che gli sembrò infinito.  
«Ha impegni per oggi?»  
Perché proprio quella domanda? Perché proprio quel giorno?  
«Sì» rispose senza aggiungere altro.  
Poteva quasi sentire, anzi, vedere il sorriso dell’altro estendersi e chiuse il pugno più forte contro il telefono.  
«Se ne ricorda ancora, vedo.»  
«Mycroft. Un’altra insinuazione del genere e ti giuro su Dio che non basterà l’intera Scotland Yard, le tue guardie del corpo, la CIA e qualunque altra cosa in cui tu sei implicato a fermarmi dal venire là e ucciderti con le mie mani». La voce gli era uscita arrabbiata, troppo per quel che lo riguardava, ma già si ritrovava al telefono con l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto sentire sulla faccia della Terra, inoltre quest’ultima pareva non ricordare nemmeno la morte del suo migliore amico…  
«Sa che alla fine non l’ho mai persa totalmente di vista…» e John sapeva che quella frase stava a significare che lo aveva seguito _sempre_ negli ultimi anni. «E vederla così attaccato a una donna… credevo stesse meglio.»  
Okay, ora avrebbe chiuso quella conversazione, prima di fare qualcosa di veramente stupido.  
«Sì, beh, non è così. Addio Mycroft, spero per sempre.»  
«Aspetti un attimo.»  
Silenzio.  
«Volevo solo dirle che oggi sarebbe meglio che non uscisse e possibilmente se ne stesse sul divano; tutto il giorno e per tutto il tempo. Non vorrei che qualche… sorpresa, le facesse cedere le ginocchia.»  
Quella conversazione era la più assurda che avesse mai sentito negli ultimi anni ma cosa poteva aspettarsi in realtà?  
«Oggi ho un appuntamento, al solito posto,alla solita ora, con la differenza che per una volta non ci andrò da solo. Ora lasciami in pace. Non abbiamo niente da dirci e francamente non mi interessano telefonate di questo genere», chiuse la chiamata e gettò il telefono sul pavimento rimettendosi a letto tirando le coperte fin sopra la testa. Voleva solo sparire.  
   
Mycroft chiuse il telefono e sospirò tra il preoccupato e il rasserenato. In fin dei conti, sembrava che il Dottor Watson non avesse cambiato i suoi sentimenti verso Sherlock; la sua minaccia di morte gli era giunta abbastanza veritiera. Per una volta, però, non aveva idea di come si sarebbe comportato il caro vecchio John nel rivedere – _vivo_ \- il minore degli Holmes. I sentimenti. No, non li avrebbe mai capiti.  
   
Sherlock fu costretto ad aspettare… _Aspettare_. Come se non lo avesse già fatto abbastanza.  
“Sherlock ti devi calmare”, “Signor Holmes, è troppo presto, e se le sparasse per la collera svegliando il vicinato?” (ipotesi tentata dalla cameriera più anziana che ricevette un’occhiata talmente glaciale che se ne andò quasi piangendo), “Sherlock, non puoi presentarti così, pensa almeno a cosa dirgli” (come se non avesse pensato a mille e più ipotesi ma con John tutto era imprevedibile, i sentimenti facevano fare al medico strane cose e quindi era semplicemente uno spreco di tempo), “Sherlock! Sherlock! SHERLOCK!”  
«Dio, SILENZIO!»  
La stanza in realtà era vuota; aveva mandato fuori tutti quanti ore prima –ore! Era fermo là dentro da ore sapendo di poter andare da John- e da allora era rimasto nel suo palazzo mentale cercando, inutilmente, di calmarsi.  
Si sedette sul letto duro della camera, iniziando ad analizzarlo. Lo odiava. La prima cosa che gli faceva ricordare era la sua infanzia; non del tutto infelice ma avrebbe preferito passare all’età adulta e potersene andare in un batter d’occhio piuttosto di doversene stare lì, sotto regole assurde come “non toccare il microscopio Sherly, potresti farti male!”; sua madre era troppo apprensiva alle volte. Gli ricordava oltretutto la scomodità (sulla quale aveva dormito di nuovo in quegli anni) che aveva provato ogni notte fino all’adolescenza, la durezza che in quella casa sembrava regnare sovrana su tutto e tutti; iniziava a capire perché lui e Mycroft erano cresciuti così.  
Ripensando al fratello, i primi ricordi risultavano brutti. Gli scherzi, le storie dell’orrore che gli raccontava per non farlo dormire, il nascondergli le cose più care che aveva, l’incolparlo di cose non fatte o non dette (anche se lì, almeno la mamma, capiva quando uno dei due mentiva e quando no) e avanti così; cose che comunque si ripercossero sul maggiore dal momento che Sherlock, quando diventò abbastanza grande per ingegnarsi e riuscire almeno qualche volta a tirargli qualche brutto tiro, gliele fece pagare con la stessa moneta. Poi però i ricordi cambiavano; Mycroft che gli leggeva storie di pirati, che gli portava un pezzo di torta quando era in punizione, che alle volte (ma questo capitava raramente) veniva a dormire con lui perché sapeva quando aveva paura o era preoccupato per qualcosa. Anche quando fingeva serenità, sia Mycroft che la mamma (chi per intelligenza e capacità deduttive, chi per istinto materno) riuscivano a capire quando qualcosa non andava, ed essendo la mamma la persona più empatica di solito Mycroft mandava lei. A ripensarci, forse, doveva a Mycroft più di quanto credesse.  
Tornò a guardare il letto e il secondo paragone fu quello con Baker Street. Nulla a che fare con questo letto duro e incolore che sembrava fatto per far dormire la gente scomodamente.  
Era vero, Sherlock non dormiva molto, ma questo non voleva dire che non dormisse affatto. Oltretutto dipendeva da Lestrade o, alle volte, da John. Se Lestrade gli dava un caso interessante per le mani, si ritrovava a dormire quattro ore a notte, né una più né una meno, aveva molto più tempo nell’arco della giornata e questo gli era indispensabile; se invece Lestrade non si faceva vivo, dormiva le normalissime otto ore per poi passare il resto della giornata ad annoiarsi; almeno finché non vedeva John.  
John. L’unico motivo per cui non riusciva veramente a dormire erano le urla che ogni tanto sentiva provenire dalla camera di sopra nel pieno della notte. A quel punto si alzava, indossava la vestaglia, prendeva il violino e saliva le scale, raggiungeva la porta del coinquilino –senza entrare- e iniziava a suonare finché non sentiva l’altro smettere di dimenarsi e rilassarsi nuovamente. Chissà perché il suo violino rilassava il medico. Fatto sta che poi non riusciva più a prendere sonno, preoccupato che l’altro potesse fare nuovi incubi.  
Il suo sguardo vagò nuovamente per la stanza, non trovando niente di meglio da fare e si fermò sulla sua colazione, composta da un succo d’arancia, dei cornflakes e del pane tostato con sopra marmellata di fragole.  
Tre anni che abitava là e la cuoca ancora gli propinava quella roba chiamandola “colazione”; la Signora Hudson lo conosceva meglio dopo dieci minuti di conversazione. John alla fine aveva capito benissimo quando fargli qualcosa da mangiare e quando era meglio evitare. E anche lì, dipendeva quasi sempre da Lestrade. John si era abituato a proporgli un pranzo o una cena solo se non avevano casi, aveva capito che la digestione lo rallentava (sia nel pensiero che nella corsa) e Sherlock gli era grato di aver smesso d’insistere dopo nemmeno qualche giorno di convivenza; non perché a John non importasse di lui ma perché semplicemente aveva capito che era meglio così. E quando non c’erano casi, uscivano a mangiare, od ordinavano ad asporto (solitamente la sera, dato che nessuno dei due aveva voglia di cucinare) ed entrambi mangiavano di gusto.  
Sospirò pesantemente; stava peggiorando, stava decisamente peggiorando. Scosse la testa e si poggiò le mani sugli occhi per poi passare a scompigliarsi i capelli. Non poteva collegare tutto a John, stava diventando ossessivo.  
Stava…  
Si alzò di scatto e prese il cappotto dalla sedie, al diavolo la decenza, al diavolo se John gli avrebbe sparato, al diavolo se non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli, al diavolo tutto!  
Diede una spallata alla porta chiusa a chiave dall’esterno.  
«Ora mi farete uscire di qui o esco dalla finestra» iniziò urlando per farsi sentire per bene. «Non sarebbe una bella pubblicità per te se qualcuno mi vedesse! Non potresti chiamare la polizia, a meno che tu non voglia uno scandalo. E prima che arrivino i tuoi “agenti segreti”…» fece le virgolette con le dita e col tono della voce fece capire il grado di rispetto che nutriva nei riguardi di questi ultimi «…sarò già troppo lontano affinché tu possa prendermi». Non prese fiato mezza volta, com’era da lui. Aspettò qualche secondo e, quando stava per ricominciare, la porta si aprì e comparve Mycroft sulla soglia.  
«Fai quello che vuoi, Sherlock, ma vedi di darti una calmata», detto questo prese l’orologio da taschino e guardò le lancette scorrere inesorabili. «Sono le otto. Il dottore non sarà già più a casa; aveva da fare. Ora non credi sarebbe meglio se tu restassi…»  
«No.»  
Il maggiore fece un cenno d’assenso col capo e si fece da parte. «Allora vai. Non salutarlo da parte mia, non apprezzerebbe.»  
Sherlock superò la soglia e si fermò pochi passi oltre Mycroft.  
«Senti…» gli dava le spalle, guardarlo in faccia avrebbe solo reso la situazione più imbarazzante. «Grazie di tutto, Mycroft. Davvero.»  
Non aspettò risposta e iniziò a correre giù per le scale, perdendosi il sorriso –per una volta grato e sincero- che il fratello gli stava rivolgendo.  
«Ah, Sherlock!» Mycroft si avvicinò alle scale guardando l’altro raggiungere la porta. «Possibilmente, se il dottore decide di spararti sul serio, manda un SMS. Sai quanto la mamma si preoccupa per certe cose.»  
   
Si fece portare nei pressi della casa di John con una delle macchine di suo fratello (a piedi o con la metro ci avrebbe messo troppo), voleva evitare di parcheggiargli davanti per rievocare vecchi episodi e, sceso, iniziò a correre verso l’appartamento andando a sbattere contro diverse persone senza fermarsi per chiedere scusa (beh, quando mai?). Arrivato davanti al portone del condominio si fermò e… attese.  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Guardò in alto, sapeva perfettamente quale fosse il piano del dottore, e pensò a come agire. Entrargli in casa come se niente fosse forse sarebbe stato troppo traumatico, suonare il campanello e attenderlo giù? Forse avrebbe avuto una reazione più rabbiosa in mezzo alla strada ma, perlomeno, non lo avrebbe preso per una strana apparizione.  
Si schiarì la voce e tirò su col naso. Intanto poteva iniziare col vedere se era in casa, magari Mycroft aveva ragione e non c’era.  
Scosse la testa. Basta supposizioni. Servivano fatti.  
Salì i tre scalini e suonò al cognome “Watson”; un brivido gli percorse la schiena.  
Se avesse risposto avrebbe fatto finta di nulla e avrebbe atteso che uscisse di casa, sennò non gli sarebbe rimasto altro da fare che aspettare.  
Niente; nessuno rispose e il cielo si stava annuvolando.  
   
 

   *         *         *

   
   
John si alzò diversi minuti dopo, con i crampi allo stomaco per la rabbia che gli correva dentro. Cosa voleva dire quella chiamata? Perché dopo tutto quel tempo? Aveva ripetuto la conversazione a mente più e più volte e, come al solito quando si trattava degli Holmes, non aveva capito niente. “Sorpresa”, aveva detto. “Cedere le ginocchia”, aveva detto; gliele avrebbe fatte cedere lui le ginocchia a suon di mazzate da baseball.  
Scosse la testa. Okay, no. Doveva calmarsi. Non aveva mai avuto istinti di quel genere verso nessuno in vita sua, neppure in guerra, e sinceramente voleva solo tornare a essere il vecchio John di prima, solo senza Sherlock. «Okay. E’ impossibile» si disse ad alta voce, andando a prendere il cellulare da terra.  
Era presto. Incredibilmente presto per qualsiasi cosa ma di dormire di nuovo non se ne parlava. Sospirò, decidendo di farsi una bella doccia e di scrivere a Mary, magari se si fosse svegliata per un’ora decente avrebbero potuto anticipare la gita al cimitero. “Gita”, non sapeva veramente come altro definirla.  
Andò nell’angusto bagno e aprì l’acqua per farla riscaldare un pochino, si spogliò ed entrò.  
Per qualche tempo la mente sembrò svuotarglisi, scivolando giù assieme alla schiuma. _“Se ne ricorda ancora, vedo…”_ batté il pugno contro le mattonelle scheggiate e ci si appoggiò poi con la fronte. Stronzo, stronzo, _stronzo_ di un Mycroft. Come aveva solo potuto insinuare una cosa simile? E che avesse una donna cosa centrava? Cosa poteva cambiare?  
Mary. Ah, Mary. Ringraziava ogni giorno il Cielo per averla mandata da lui ma era inutile mentire, se Sherlock ci fosse stato ancora probabilmente la loro relazione sarebbe durata come tutte le altre; non più di cinque giorni. E stranamente la cosa non lo infastidiva. Avrebbe preferito Sherlock a qualunque altra cosa, a qualunque altra persona.  
Sherlock. Adesso il nome riusciva almeno a pensarlo, anche se il pronunciarlo gli era difficile e lo faceva solo se strettamente necessario.  
Uscì dalla doccia con la rabbia esaurita ma il suo solito alone di tristezza a circondarlo. Doveva scrivere a Mary e doveva farlo subito.  
   
Alle otto e trenta Mary gli suonò al citofono. Doveva ammetterlo: quando aveva bisogno, lei c’era sempre. Le aveva scritto nemmeno mezz’ora prima e lei era già lì, con un completo nero sobrio e un sorriso leggero per dargli il buongiorno. Scese i tre gradini e le si avvicinò per baciarla.  
«Michael?»  
«Dai nonni.»  
«Hai almeno fatto colazione?» le chiese sentendosi sinceramente in colpa.  
Lei scosse il capo ridacchiando. «Pensavo potessimo farla assieme prima di avviarci.»  
A essere sincero il suo stomaco era chiuso, per di più in maniera ermetica, ma non le avrebbe negato almeno un caffè.  
«Certamente, dove hai parcheggiato?»  
Lei scosse una mano in maniera furibonda. «Oh ti prego, non farmene parlare! Guarda, se la lasciavo a casa era praticamente uguale. Ma tu lo sai che stronzo è stato un poliziotto? Voleva mettermi la multa perché secondo lui avevo parcheggiato sul marciapiede.»  
John inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e alzò un angolo della bocca.  
«E lo hai fatto?»  
«Ma per l’amor del Cielo! No! Insomma, due ruote su quattro non è _esattamente_ parcheggiare sul marciapiede!» si avviò non aspettandolo e continuando a parlare mentre gesticolava animatamente.  
La solitudine di John e la sua inquietudine sparirono pian piano.  
   
Scesi dalla macchina, John rimase un attimo fisso a guardare il cancello, mentre Mary, dopo aver chiuso a chiave, faceva il giro dell’auto per andargli incontro.  
«Gli prendi dei fiori di solito?»  
John aprì la bocca e rimase zitto, non distogliendo l’attenzione dal cancello. Aveva fatto bene a portarla lì? Non ci aveva pensato prima, ma probabilmente a Sherlock non sarebbe piaciuta; come nessuna delle sue altre ragazze.  
Si sentì prendere per mano e si distaccò per un secondo da quei pensieri.  
«Andiamo, lì c’è una bancarella», gli sorrise e lo accompagnò verso un banchetto poco lontano.  
«Buongiorno, cosa posso darvi?»  
John lasciò scegliere a Mary quasi tutti i fiori, tutti tranne uno, voleva fare anche lui la sua parte.  
Si avviarono verso il piccolo cimitero, verso la lapide nera con le incisioni in oro.  
A John salì un nodo in gola, come ogni anno, e rimase lì a guardare, senza dire niente.  
Mary sparì per qualche secondo tornando poi con un secchio d’acqua che versò sulla lapide.  
«Buongiorno, Signor Holmes. Mi chiamo Mary e quest’anno accompagno John. Le sto lavando la lapide.»  
In altre circostanze sarebbe probabilmente scoppiato a ridere. Forse sarebbe potuta piacere a Sherlock.  
Rimasero lì qualche minuto in silenzio.  
«Si sta annuvolando» fece notare lei.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e vide tutto coperto da nuvole grigie, avrebbe decisamente iniziato a piovere, non una cosa strana per Londra.  
«Mary, potresti darmi qualche minuto?»  
La donna sorrise. «Certo, ti aspetto in macchina». S’incamminò a passo lento, i tacchi non le permettevano un’andatura più svelta.  
John aspettò di vederla arrivare quasi al cancello, poi si voltò di nuovo verso la tomba e si abbassò, reggendo tutto il proprio peso sulle punte dei piedi.  
Sospirò pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi per poi puntarli nuovamente davanti a sé. «Ancora nessun miracolo, Sherlock.»  
Stava come aspettando una risposta che ovviamente non sarebbe arrivata.  
Delle gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere leggere ma lui non ci fece caso. «Credo di non dover aspettare più niente, vero?»  
Ancora un’inevitabile silenzio.  
«Stavo pensando di chiedere a Mary di sposarmi, sai.» si passò una mano dietro al collo iniziando a massaggiarsi come se si sentisse in colpa per quello che stava dicendo. «Ha un figlio a carico, il padre è sparito, ma ha un lavoro fisso –al contrario di me- e quindi…»  
Non finì la frase. Non ce la faceva. C’era qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato in quello scenario e sapeva benissimo cosa. Una tomba, una tomba al posto della persona che realmente amava.  
Si alzò di nuovo in piedi e la pioggia iniziò a cadere più forte.  
Fece qualche passo avanti e carezzò il marmo nero facendo poi un gesto con la testa.  
«Ci vediamo… Sherlock.» e si allontanò a piccoli passi zoppicando leggermente.  
La pioggia non dava tregua da ore e iniziava a scendere stile acquazzone bagnando entrambi. Entrarono in un caffè dove rimasero a chiacchierare, guardando fuori dalle finestre panorami indistinti, resi tali dalla fitta pioggia. Mary chiamò Michael al telefono per sapere come andassero le cose e John tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare che vibrò. Un messaggio: Greg.  
Sbuffò, non ci voleva un genio per capirne il contenuto, anche senza alcun bisogno di aprirlo.  
Diede un’occhiata a Mary ancora impegnata nella conversazione; bene, non avrebbe fatto caso a qualche suo cambio d’umore.  
Lesse il messaggio inarcando un sopracciglio e sospirando piano per poi sorridere. Greg. Gli scriveva sempre e continuava a tenersi in contatto con lui e gli mandava SMS –come quello- da tre anni a quella parte, sempre per l’anniversario. Iniziava con una battuta, per poi assumere un tono maggiormente serio e, infine, tornava a livelli più leggeri. John pensò a qualche risposta da dargli e magari a organizzare anche un’uscita. Sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto piacere, solitamente gli tirava sempre buca e sempre per i soliti falsi motivi, a cui Greg fingeva di credere ogni volta.  
Digitò una risposta veloce, seguita da qualche altro scambio di battute, finché Mary non riattaccò e tornò a guardarlo.  
«Sta smettendo.»  
John guardò i pallidi raggi del Sole oltre le nuvole e annuì. «Speriamo regga.»  
Lei annuì e intrecciò le dita con quelle del suo uomo. Erano rari certi gesti di affetto da parte sua, soprattutto in pubblico, e quindi John li apprezzava maggiormente. Strinse le dita con più forza e le sorrise affettuoso.  
«Che dici allora? Facciamo un giro?»  
«Assolutamente sì. Sai, ho visto in città uno di quei cani che sembrano topi, mia madre ne vuole tanto uno e pensavo che…»  
   
Mary parcheggiò a qualche isolato da casa di John. «Tanto figurati, mi ritroverei qualche altro cretino che si lamenta per il marciapiede» disse e insieme si avviarono lungo la strada semi deserta, la pioggia aveva portato anche un po’ di freddo con sé, quindi erano tutti chiusi in centri commerciali o bar.  
   
 

 *         *         *

   
   
Sherlock era fermo nello stesso identico punto della mattina, intento a fissare la finestra di John; il cappotto zuppo d'acqua come tutto il resto del vestiario. Non si era tolto da sotto la pioggia perché John sarebbe potuto  tornare correndo per entrare in casa, al riparo, e avrebbe cosi perso un'occasione. Forse però non sarebbe tornato quel giorno... "Ha intenzioni serie con Mary Morstan". Scosse la testa. Non ci voleva pensare, non ci voleva proprio pensare. E se gli avesse detto di andarsene? Che ormai c'era Mary con lui? O peggio, se lo avesse riaccolto a braccia aperte restando però con quella e sposandosi, magari chiedendogli pure di fare da testimone di nozze?!  
Tirò su col naso e si strinse nel cappotto, non trovandovi il calore che cercava. Supporre senza basi era fondamentalmente sbagliato ma, soprattutto, non era da lui. Molte cose non erano da lui negli ultimi tempi.  
Poi, sentì dei passi. Passi diversi da tutti gli altri, passi che avrebbe riconosciuto in una strada affollata tra milioni di persone, figuriamoci lì dove c'erano solo pochi che sfidavano il freddo. Si voltò verso sinistra, pieno d'impazienza e aspettativa, e lo vide. John. Il _suo_ John. Non guardò nemmeno per mezzo secondo la donna accanto a lui che lo teneva per braccetto e gli sorrideva amorevolmente.  
«Oddio» gli sfuggì dalle labbra senza accorgersene. Era ancora meglio di quanto lo ricordasse; anche con le leggere occhiaie scure che dimostravano quanto poco e male dormiva, il passo leggermente zoppo -che tentava di nascondere- che lo faceva camminare con più lentezza, spalle incurvate come se avesse un peso addosso da tempo, i vestiti puliti ma sempre gli stessi che ricordava - evidentemente non aveva cambiato guardaroba-. Era rimasto fermo a tre anni addietro. Sorrise a quel pensiero; sapeva che era da stronzi, che John non avrebbe approvato o avrebbe detto che non era il caso, ma sorrise ampiamente lo stesso. Era lì, che si avvicinava con calma, sguardo rivolto a terra, mani nelle tasche, ogni tanto alzava gli occhi per guardare la donna e risponderle qualcosa. Sherlock voleva correre, andare da lui e abbracciarlo, lanciarglisi addosso togliendogli il fiato e restare in quella posizione -inzuppando pure l'altro con gli indumenti bagnati- per il resto della sua esistenza. Azzardò qualche passo in avanti  ma alla fine si fermò rimanendo dov'era, ancora quel poco di autocontrollo ma soprattutto le gambe che se ne rimanevano immobili, nemmeno fossero di piombo.  
John, a pochi metri da casa, alzò gli occhi e lo fissò per qualche secondo per poi tornare a parlare con Mary.  
Il sorriso di Sherlock svanì.  
John gli passò vicino, non degnandolo di un altro sguardo e lo sorpassò continuando a parlare.  
«John...» si ritrovò a dire, la voce quasi rotta, a mala pena udibile.  
Alla fine era successo quello che temeva. John si era dimenticato di lui.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

«John.»  
Di nuovo. Lo aveva sentito di nuovo. Non era possibile, stava sicuramente impazzendo. Aveva visto un uomo dal cappotto nero davanti casa sua e le ginocchia per poco non gli erano cedute. Lo aveva fissato qualche secondo e, Dio, era uguale. Aveva distolto lo sguardo prima di fare qualche cazzata, tipo correre da uno sconosciuto e scoppiargli a piangere addosso in mezzo a una strada, davanti a degli sconosciuti e a Mary. Aveva accuratamente evitato di riguardarlo mentre gli passava vicino. E poi lo aveva sentito: John. Solo il suo nome, con voce sottile e lì aveva creduto di impazzire, aveva perso il senso del discorso intrapreso con Mary e aveva fatto ancora qualche passo incerto verso la porta senza capire niente. Ma non si era voltato.  
«John». Ancora una volta, pronunciato come una supplica, un ultimo tentativo disperato. Quella voce; bassa, calda, quasi baritonale che molte volte sognava la notte o immaginava a occhi aperti. Quante volte aveva pensato di sentirla veramente? Eppure non l'aveva mai udita così vera, era convinto di ricordarla in modo perfetto e invece sembrava sbagliarsi.  
Il fatto che non potesse essere lui lo stava uccidendo; Dio, Dio, stava diventando pazzo.  
«John, c'e' un uomo che ti sta chiamando.» La voce di Mary tentò di riscuoterlo, senza successo. Allora lo scosse anche per un braccio.  
Doveva sembrare una situazione ridicola: lui fermo in mezzo al marciapiede, il fiato quasi corto,  a riflettere in maniera lenta -o forse era veloce?- con una mano di Mary sul braccio. Questo però voleva dire che anche lei stava sentendo quella voce chiamarlo, che quell'uomo tanto simile a lui lo stava cercando.  
Si voltò con calma, togliendosi il braccio di Mary da dosso, non riuscendo a sollevare subito lo sguardo. Partì dalle scarpe; nere, taglio classico, i lacci un poco rovinati, ancora umide dalla pioggia di ore prima. I pantaloni; anch’essi neri, stropicciati e bagnati che segnavano gambe lunghe e snelle. Una camicia rosso scuro, semi asciutta, riparata alla bell’e meglio dal cappotto, _quel_ cappotto; lungo, grigio scuro, ancora gocciolante. Le mani affusolate vagamente tremanti con un colore di pelle di qualche tonalità più scura rispetto al bianco latte che si ricordava. Arrivato al collo i battiti si fecero più forti: il mento, le labbra piene, il naso, i capelli vagamente più lunghi, appiccicati dall'acqua ai contorni spigolosi del viso e gli occhi... L’eco del suo cuore gli fece pensare di star per raggiungere l'infarto istantaneo. I suoi occhi, azzurri-verdi che lo fissavano con un misto di tristezza e aspettativa.  
«John...» Ancora una volta e sempre il suo nome. Sembrava non riuscisse a dire altro.  
«Mary, ti prego. Potresti andare a casa?»  
La donna si voltò verso John, il quale non spostava gli occhi da quelli dell'uomo a pochi metri da lui. Non capiva la situazione, John lo sapeva, ma fece un piccolo cenno d'assenso, poggiò una mano sul suo braccio per poi stringerlo vagamente, in segno di saluto. Sorrise, ma non lo baciò, non ci provò nemmeno. Si avvicinò a Sherlock, a cui fece un cenno, e lo sorpassò tornando verso la macchina.  
Le persone passavano lente, chi scansandoli, chi dando qualche piccolo colpetto involontariamente.  
«She...» John tossì; gli risultava difficile, era lì, era veramente lì. «Sher... Sherlock...» Fece un passo in avanti nello stesso momento in cui lo fece anche l'altro. Alla fine corse per quei pochi metri e lo abbracciò di slancio, il cappotto umido lo bagnò senza che se ne accorgesse e strinse l’uomo maggiormente a sé. Sherlock gli mise le braccia attorno alle spalle poggiandogli la testa sulla tempia, abbracciandolo ancora più forte.  
«Andiamo...» John si schiarì la voce. «Andiamo dentro, sei zuppo e devi cambiarti. Ma soprattutto mi devi delle spiegazioni, tu...» Ma non riuscì a continuare la frase. Una sensazione diversa si fece spazio dentro di lui, oltre al sollievo e alla gioia, ed era rabbia, rabbia mista a delusione. Dov'era stato in quegli ultimi tre anni? Perché non lo aveva avvisato? Prese per mano il detective e gli fece strada verso l’appartamento.  
   
   
   
                                                                                                                    *         *         *  
   
Sherlock non si sorprese più di tanto delle condizioni dell’appartamento, in realtà se lo immaginava esattamente così, totalmente anonimo ma pulito.  
Guardò John poggiare le chiavi sopra il piccolo tavolo e fargli un cenno verso il divano, invitandolo a sedersi, mentre entrava nel cucinino per preparare un po’ di the.  
Si tolse il cappotto e stava per sedersi, quando il dottore parlò di nuovo.  
«Se hai bisogno di usare la doccia, accomodati.»  
Francamente l’idea di usare la stessa doccia di John gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena che non riuscì bene a identificare ma accettò lo stesso, sentendosi infreddolito.  
«Lascia i vestiti fuori che li metto ad asciugare.»  
John non si voltava mentre prendeva il bollitore, mettendolo poi sul fuoco. Sherlock non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi. Doveva abbracciarlo di nuovo? Da parte sua non avrebbe voluto altro.  
Si avvicinò e gli sfiorò la spalle ma John scansò il suo tocco, facendo sembrare quel gesto un movimento involontario, tornando poi a fissarlo.  
«Sei di nuovo qui. Sul serio». Era evidente che non ci credesse ancora, lo fu soprattutto quando alzò la mano verso il suo viso e gli sfiorò una guancia. Caldo. Finalmente sentiva un po’ di calore.  
«Vai, prima di prenderti qualcosa. Dovrei avere un accappatoio abbastanza lungo da qualche parte», sorrise. «O preferisci un lenzuolo?»  
Le labbra gli si stirarono in un sorriso, uno di quelli veri che solo John riusciva a fargli fare. «L’accappatoio andrà benissimo.»  
John lo precedette e gli mostrò come usare la doccia –decisamente difettosa- e gli porse gli asciugamani, mostrandogli poi dove avrebbe potuto trovare il phon. Aspettò che gli porgesse i vestiti già piegati e se ne andò, lasciandolo solo nel piccolo bagno.  
Sherlock si guardò attorno, notando anche lì l’aria totalmente anonima del bagno. Quel posto poteva essere di chiunque. Entrò nella doccia e aprì l’acqua lasciandosi investire dal fiotto caldo.  
   
Sentì il rumore delle porte della doccia chiudersi e poi il suono dell’acqua. Si appoggiò al lavello iniziando a respirare sempre più veloce; stava per avere uno dei suoi soliti attacchi di panico, ma questa volta per un motivo totalmente diverso.  
Non riusciva a crederci. Sherlock era di là, nel suo bagno… _vivo_.  
Mille e più domande presero vita nella sua testa.  
“Come ha fatto a sopravvivere?”  
“Dov’è stato?”  
“Cos’ha fatto?”  
“Perché non me l’ha detto?”  
“Qualcun altro lo sa?”  
“E’ tornato per restare?”  
“Cosa devo fare?”  
E più ci pensava, più delle implicazioni negative si facevano strada dentro di lui.  
“Non me lo voleva dire perché non si fidava.”  
“Non avrebbe mai potuto farcela da solo, quindi qualcuno lo sapeva, qualcuno che non ero io.”  
“Si sarà cacciato in qualche guaio mentre io non c’ero, non lo sapevo.”  
“Sarebbe potuto morire sul serio, e io non lo avrei saputo.”  
 _“Io_ _non sapevo niente.”_  
Sbatté un pugno sul lavello e sentì la rabbia montargli dentro, la felicità di poco prima si era quasi dissolta.  
Il bollitore fischiò, riportandolo alla realtà. Lo spense e lo lasciò lì; le mani tremanti e il fiato sempre più corto, tentando di deglutire invano.  
Avrebbe dato una possibilità a Sherlock di spiegarsi e poi avrebbe pensato a cosa fare.  
Un _bip_ gli fece mettere le mani nella tasca posteriore tirando fuori il cellulare.  
“ _Tutto bene_?”  
Rimise il telefono in tasca, non le avrebbe risposto, non ora. Forse dopo, sì, forse.  
Altre domande.  
Cosa fare con Mary?  
Sarebbe tornato a stare al 221B con Sherlock?  
E i suoi piani sul sposarsi?  
Quasi rise dall’isterismo all’ultima questione. Sapeva perfettamente che non si sarebbe mai sposato ora che lui era tornato. Mai.  
   
Si asciugò i capelli con un asciugamano (troppo spreco di tempo usare il phon) e uscì in accappatoio, del resto non si era mai fatto problemi riguardanti il senso del pudore e John lo aveva visto praticamente in ogni situazione.  
Lo stava aspettando sul divano con le tazze di the fumanti poggiate sul tavolino, non lo guardava. Cattivo segno.  
Si sedette vicino di lui, sfiorandogli con il gomito il braccio, quel divanetto era veramente troppo piccolo.  
Siccome John non si decideva ad aprir bocca, si guardò un attimo intorno, affamato di sapere qualcosa di nuovo sull’altro che magari spontaneamente non gli avrebbe detto e, purtroppo, l’unica cosa che notò fu il bastone nascosto dietro il divano.  
«Lo usi di nuovo?»  
Vide John sorridere e toccarsi il retro del collo massaggiandolo piano. Aveva capito subito a cosa si riferisse.  
«Solamente quando non c’è nessuno a potermi vedere.»  
Ancora non lo guardava, ma fissava placidamente le tazze da the.  
Sherlock si sentì stringere lo stomaco.  
«Chiedimi tutto quello che vuoi». La voce gli uscì strozzata ma poco gli importava.  
Il dottore sospirò, era evidente che non sapeva da dove iniziare.  
«Perché… perché non mi racconti tutto dall’inizio e la facciamo finita?»  
Si voltò finalmente a guardarlo, gli occhi tristi, le labbra incurvate verso il basso, le sopracciglia contratte. Aveva sicuramente fatto una deduzione errata nel tempo che era stato in bagno.  
Prese fiato e gli raccontò tutto.  
Gli raccontò di Molly e del suo aiuto, della finta caduta, del fatto che lo aveva chiamato perché voleva sentirlo e dargli un piccolo indizio per fargli capire che quel suicidio non era vero ma che era solo un trucco –che John non aveva colto, e come avrebbe potuto?!-, del perché lo avesse fatto,  di Moran e degli altri cecchini che tenevano sotto controllo lui, Lestrade e la signora Hudson, di dov’era andato per cercare di eliminare ogni persona che avesse avuto a che fare con Moriarty, di essere stato ferito –“ma niente di grave, John! Sul serio”-. Inoltre gli raccontò di dover esser tornato a Londra (omettendo il perché) e di essere rimasto lì negli ultimi mesi, di averlo tenuto d’occhio perché voleva vedere come stesse, e che Mycroft non gli dava pace su niente, come al solito.  
   
Mycroft. Ecco perché lo aveva chiamato quella mattina e gli aveva detto di rimanere in casa e, possibilmente, seduto. Beh, sul fatto che gli sarebbero cedute le ginocchia, ci aveva azzeccato. E quando mai non capitava?  
Rimase in silenzio a guardare Sherlock che, dopo aver parlato a macchinetta -Dio, quanto gli mancava!- lo fissava senza aprire bocca. Stava aspettando una sua reazione, probabilmente.  
John fissò Sherlock negli occhi rimanendo lì, senza dire o fare niente, semplicemente riflettendo.  
Provò a capire cosa stesse provando ma fallì miseramente. Era troppo, semplicemente troppo in quel momento.  
«Il 221B è sempre libero.» rispose infine, senza sapere che altro aggiungere.  
Sherlock sorrise raggiante.  
   
                                                                                                                               *         *         *  
   
Passarono diversi giorni prima che potessero trasferirsi. Innanzitutto, qualcuno doveva stare vicino alla signora Hudson nel caso fosse svenuta o le fosse venuto un infarto alla notizia del ritorno di Sherlock, quindi lui come medico doveva far di tutto per dirle la cosa con calma. Peccato che Sherlock si fosse messo in mezzo.  
«Signora Hudson, sono a casa.»  
L’infarto stava per avercelo lui (dannato Sherlock, come poteva comportarsi così?), altro che la padrona di casa che la prese incredibilmente bene. Anzi, a parte l’isteria del primo momento e un piccolo pianto, iniziò subito ad accusarlo di averla fatta soffrire (assieme a John), di non aver pulito casa prima di andare a _fingere_ di buttarsi da un tetto e di aver fatto spendere soldi a suo fratello per una finta lapide.  
   
Sherlock prese con filosofia le sue parole e la abbracciò, quietando la sua rabbia e le sue lacrime, facendole poi un sincero sorriso.  
«Le sono mancato così tanto?»  
«Oh, non essere sciocco Sherlock!» lo abbracciò nuovamente e andò ad aprire la porta della cantina dove aveva riposto, con l’aiuto di John, tutto l’armamentario del detective.  
Dovettero aspettare un po’ per informare la stampa e Scotland Yard. Francamente, John non voleva avvisare nessuno; si sarebbero ritrovati la casa invasa da giornalisti, da persone che volevano incontrare Sherlock, e non era quello che gli serviva -egoisticamente parlando- al momento. Il suo amico parve accorgersene siccome fu proprio lui a proporre di aspettare ancora un po’.  
Vide Mary poco o niente in quei giorni, si scusò per telefono dicendole che, a breve, le avrebbe spiegato tutto. Certo che cosa c’era da spiegare o, più che altro, _come_ doveva spiegare il tutto? “Sai, il mio migliore amico è vivo, quindi… beh, ciao.” Non era una grande idea. No di certo!  
   
                                                                                                      
                                                                                                                                *         *         *  
   
«Lui è che cosa?!»  
La voce di Greg gli perforò un timpano e dovette allontanare il cellulare dall’orecchio per massaggiarselo.  
«Greg, stai calmo, ti sto dicendo che…»  
«LUI E’ CHE COSA?!»  
«Cazzo, Greg! Ma che tonalità di voce hai? Mi stai massacrando un timpano!» rimase col telefono lontano dall’orecchio per sentire (se ancora fosse stato in grado di sentire, dopo quelle urla isteriche) in caso l’altro avesse avuto ancora qualche cosa da aggiungere, magari in toni anche più accesi dei precedenti. Niente. Riavvicinò con calma l’apparecchio a sé.  
«Ci sei?»  
«Sì.»  
John sospirò. «Senti, Greg, che ne dici se ci vediamo tutti assieme?», di sicuro non avrebbe lasciato Sherlock nelle mani dell’ispettore; le mani strette attorno al collo, ovviamente.  
«Passerò questa sera.»  
John storse la bocca. Era strano sentirlo rispondere in tono monocorde e senza fare qualche battuta, ma poteva capire la situazione. Poteva capirla benissimo.  
«Allora ci vediamo dopo, Greg.»  
Si sentì chiudere la chiamata in faccia senza un cenno di saluto. Posò il telefono sul tavolo della cucina, sul quale si poggiò poi con le mani.  
«Che ti ha detto?»  
Si voltò verso la voce che aveva appena parlato. Sherlock era appoggiato allo stipite della porta del corridoio, in pigiama, con le braccia incrociate, che lo guardava curioso. Non ci aveva ancora fatto l’abitudine e si stava seriamente chiedendo se mai ci sarebbe riuscito. Era passata quasi una settimana da quando avevano iniziato la convivenza, eppure aveva ancora paura di svegliarsi nella notte e scoprire che era nel vecchio appartamento qualche strada più in là.  
«Viene qui questa sera», gli sorrise buttando fuori aria dalle narici, mostrando la sua esasperazione.  
«Vedrai che gli passerà.»  
 _Già, com’è passata a me._  
Scosse la testa a quel pensiero e si allontanò, avvertendo una punta di amarezza.  
«Dove vai?» si sentì chiedere in tono allarmato.  
Non si voltò per rispondere. «Ho un appuntamento con Mary. Dobbiamo parlare.»  
Non ricevendo una risposta, uscì dalla porta e salì le scale per andare in camera sua.  
   
Sherlock si staccò dallo stipite e avanzò qualche passo verso l’uscio, rimanendo fermo a guardare le scale che portavano alla camera del coinquilino. Un rumore, proveniente dal piano superiore, gli fece capire che John stava sbattendo le porte dell’armadio –probabilmente non trovando niente di adatto da indossare- e lui si ritrovò indeciso sul salire oppure rimanere lì dov’era.  
“Ho un appuntamento con Mary…”  
Decise per l’ultima opzione e non si mosse.  
Mary. L’aveva intravista solo il giorno in cui era tornato e dopo mai più, credeva che le cose fossero già chiare da un pezzo ma doveva immaginarsi che non era tutto così semplice. Infine, c’erano i sentimenti di mezzo.  
Si ritrovò ad arrabbiarsi senza motivo. O, perlomeno, fingeva che non ce ne fosse uno.  
Tutte le altre donne erano andate via com’erano venute, in un batter d’occhio. Bastava qualche giorno per liberarsi di loro, per farle dimenticare a John, almeno fino alla fiamma successiva.  
Ma Mary era diversa, evidentemente, ma quello che gli dava più sui nervi era che _John_ era diverso con lui. Sapeva di non poter pretendere di tornare e di ritrovare tutto esattamente come prima (anche se un pochino ci aveva sperato), ma quella situazione gli stava facendo più male del previsto.  
John alle volte lo evitava, si estraniava, non gli rispondeva o, peggio, si allontanava quando lui tentava di avvicinarglisi. Capitava raramente ma, cosa ben più grave, John sembrava non rendersene conto; se lo avesse fatto apposta, almeno avrebbe potuto contare sul fatto che quella era una semplice ripicca e che, prima o poi, gli sarebbe passata, ma così…  
Si allontanò dalla porta appena sentì i passi dell’altro sulle scale  e si andò a distendere sul divano con un giornale in mano.  
Vide la testa di John fare capolino e alzò gli occhi verso di lui. Aveva uno dei suoi soliti orrendi (bellissimi) maglioni e dei normali jeans.  
«Io vado. Ti ho lasciato nel microonde qualcosa. Mangia.»  
Ordine del dottore: doveva fare come aveva detto. Si voltò su un fianco per guardare meglio John, appoggiando a terra il giornale.  
«Quando torni?» chiese. Si annoiava terribilmente –soprattutto se John se ne andava- ma o stava lì o tornava da Mycroft (almeno finché non avesse avvisato la stampa del suo miracoloso ritorno). Piuttosto sarebbe rimasto là dentro, senza un caso, per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Il dottore si schiarì la voce e si massaggiò il collo.  
«Non lo so. Questo davvero non lo so. Sarò qui prima dell’arrivo di Greg, almeno spero.» e sorrise all’ultima frase.  
Sherlock si ritrovò a mugolare qualcosa di indistinto e si voltò dall’altra parte, dando la schiena al dottore.  
«Okay.»  
Anche se non fu in grado di vederlo, poté benissimo immaginare gli occhi di John sollevati verso il cielo e la sua aria contrita.  
Lo sentì scendere le scale con passo sempre più mal fermo.  
   
Mary lo stava aspettando all’entrata di un caffè; capelli al vento, sciarpa rosa, cappotto beige che le arrivava appena sotto il ginocchio, calze nere coprenti e scarpe dello stesso colore col tacco, borsetta abbinata. Era bellissima.  
Gli rivolse un sorriso radioso che non fu in grado di non ricambiare, il cuore un po’ più caldo rispetto a prima.  
Le si avvicinò e le baciò una guancia. Il sorriso di lei si spense un poco.  
«Ciao, John.»  
Alle volte le persone sociopatiche erano migliori delle empatiche, non sapevano dall’inizio dove volevi andare a parare.  
   
Era stata la conversazione più difficile che avesse avuto in tutta la sua vita.  
Si ritrovava seduto su una panchina a Hyde Park, a guardare la fontana e la statua dedicata a Lady Diana, mentre il resto delle persone gli passava accanto o dava da mangiare ai cigni e alle anatre del laghetto.  
Mary se n’era andata da poco, lasciandolo lì da solo, mentre piangeva e gli imprecava contro con un tono della voce basso perché non voleva far fare brutte figure a John in mezzo alla gente. Pensava a lui anche dopo quello che le aveva fatto.  
Erano entrati nel caffè e avevano iniziato a parlare del più e del meno: come mai lui fosse stato così impegnato, com’era possibile che il suo amico fosse tornato (e che soprattutto doveva essere una persona altamente bizzarra) e come si sentiva lui a riguardo.  
E John aveva parlato. John le aveva rivelato tutto (o quasi). Le aveva detto che in realtà stava male, che non sapeva cosa fare, che alle volte provava la voglia di andarsene e lasciarlo lì da solo, che una parte di lui si stava in realtà lamentando.  
Finita quella conversazione fu Mary a decidere di uscire e andare al parco, qualcosa nel suo sguardo era cambiato e non sembrava più serena come prima. Non si poteva di certo andare a casa sua, e nemmeno in quella di John.  
Pagò lui e si avviarono lungo il marciapiede, stretti nei cappotti. Si voltò a osservarla; aveva lo sguardo serio puntato dritto davanti a sé, le sopracciglia contratte, si mordeva il labbro ogni tanto e gli stava a circa un metro di distanza.  
Durante tutto il tragitto rimasero in silenzio, lui francamente non sapeva cosa dire e lei non sembrava in vena di battute; arrivati al parco si sedettero su una panchina, lei dritta nella postura mentre lui un po’ più ingobbito.  
«Sappi che ho capito ma non voglio renderti le cose più facili. Quindi, dimmelo tu.» La voce spezzata e gli occhi che iniziavano a diventare lucidi, ma continuava a guardare dritto dinnanzi a sé.  
«Io…» iniziò esitante. «Io non so cosa fare, a dire la verità.»  
Doveva ammetterlo, per un attimo aveva pensato di lasciar perdere Sherlock, di mollare tutto e portare la sua roba a casa di Mary; la tristezza che le leggeva dentro non se la meritava, proprio lei, che lo aveva aiutato, soccorso, e che c’era sempre stata – _sempre-_ per lui. Eppure…  
«In realtà, credo che tu lo sappia ma abbia solo paura di ammetterlo.» un filo di voce, e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere.  
John cercò in fretta un pacchetto di fazzoletti nelle tasche dei pantalonie si maledisse per non averne portati.  
«Mary, ti prego, ti prego, non piangere», le poggiò una mano sul braccio e lei si scansò, iniziando a cercare qualcosa  nella borsetta, probabilmente i fazzolettini. Le scappò un piccolo singhiozzo che coprì con la mano.  
I passanti lo fissavano male ma, al momento, non gliene poteva importare di meno. Le passò un braccio su e giù lungo la schiena e questa volta lei non si tolse.  
Disse semplicemente la verità.  
«Io voglio rimanere con lui ora che è tornato e non credo di poter avere una relazione –soprattutto duratura- con qualcuno. Sarei in apprensione ogni volta che è fuori, preoccupato da morire che gli possa succedere qualcosa e così finirei per non vederti nemmeno più.»  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo e non disse nulla, soffiandosi il naso e continuando a piangere silenziosamente; alle volte si calmava, alle volte piangeva più forte.  
«Tu non mi ami.» disse infine.  
E John ne rimase ferito oltre ogni sua aspettativa. Non era vero che non l’amava, solo che non tanto quanto amava quell’altra persona.  
«Sai che non è così.»  
«E invece sì. Dimmi che è così, lo esigo!» si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi, il mascara cancellato da un altro fazzoletto che si era passata sugli occhi, i capelli davanti al viso per non farsi vedere troppo da degli sconosciuti in quelle condizioni «Almeno non mi farò false speranze su un tuo ritorno, dopo che ti sarai riabituato alla presenza del tuo amico.» calcò sull’ultima parola guardandolo di sottecchi e capì che Mary aveva intuito.  
Gli costò uno sforzo enorme, non se la sentiva e soprattutto non voleva, ma lo fece.  
«Non ti amo.» e glielo disse guardandola negli occhi, evitando di avere esitazioni o ripensamenti e lei… lei sorrise.  
«Ora potrò odiarti senza problemi.» Fu quasi un rantolo, poi una serie di improperi le uscirono di sfuggita dalle labbra, con vero astio e risentimento. Non lo guardò più, si alzò semplicemente e si allontanò per poi avere un’incertezza e fermarsi.  
«Se ogni tanto vorrai vedere Michael, mandami un SMS, non chiamarmi.»  
E si allontanò, la testa di nuovo alta, una mano che si asciugava le lacrime e il passo fermo.  
Ed ora… ora doveva tornare a casa, vedersela con Sherlock (sperando che quest’ultimo non gli facesse domande e non deducesse niente, come suo solito) e aspettare l’arrivo di Lestrade.  
Fece un profondo respiro, aveva solo voglia di urlare. Poi si prese la testa fra le mani e chiuse gli occhi.  
Mary era davvero la donna migliore che gli sarebbe mai potuta capitare in tutta una vita e lui l’aveva lasciata per un sociopatico, che aveva finto la morte senza dirgli niente e che era appena tornato come nulla fosse. Iniziava ad avere dei ripensamenti e, soprattutto, a dare ragione a Sherlock: era un vero idiota.  
   
   
                                                                                                                              *         *         *  
   
   
Sentì suonare il campanello, poi la signora Hudson aprire la porta e salutare cordialmente l'ospite appena arrivato.  
Dai passi frettolosi della persona che saliva le scale non poteva aspettarsi altri che Lestrade (Mycroft aveva la flemma in tutto quello che faceva, non poteva essere lui). Infatti nel suo soggiorno entrò proprio l'ispettore, aveva la faccia seria e gli occhi che si muovevano alla ricerca di qualcosa... Qualcuno, che trovò tranquillamente seduto sul proprio divano.  
«Salve, Lestrade.» lo salutò con tranquillità, alzandosi.  
Greg lo raggiunse a grandi falcate e lo sbatté contro il muro facendogli picchiare la testa e, poi, ricadere sul divano, continuando a scuoterlo.  
«Salve? SALVE?!»  
«Abbassa il tono di voce!» Sibilò infastidito, massaggiandosi il capo.  
«Io non abbasso un cazzo, Sherlock! Come fai a essere vivo? Come fai a essere qui? Ma, soprattutto, come hai potuto farci una cosa del genere?! Maledizione! Hai idea di quello che abbiamo passato? Hai idea di quanto io mi sia sentito in colpa?!»  
Si ritrovò stranamente a sorridere anche se dentro era irritato. Guardava l’ispettore mentre tentava –con scarso successo- di calmarsi e di riprendere il controllo di sé. Erano forse convinti che lui si fosse divertito da morire (parola sbagliata) in quei tre anni? Che lo avesse fatto per puro godimento personale?!  
«Allora è questo, semplicemente ti sentivi in colpa.»  
Greg finalmente lasciò le spalle del consulente investigativo e rimase un attimo in silenzio. «Sai dannatamente bene che non è solo per quello. Si, mi sono sentito in colpa a non averti creduto per un attimo e di essermi fatto convincere da quei due…», evitò accuratamente di chiamarli per nome; li aveva fatti spostare di reparto ed era un miracolo se, ogni qualvolta li vedeva, non li ammazzava, del resto loro avevano solamente lanciato l'amo e lui aveva abboccato, era colpa loro quanto sua e -doveva ammetterlo- aveva fatto più di un pensierino sul lasciare il proprio lavoro. Ringraziò tutti i Santi del Paradiso per non averlo fatto. «Ma non è solo questo. Che Dio mi aiuti, mi sei mancato Sherlock, tu con John sulle scene del crimine, i tuoi modi di rispondere che mettevano la voglia di noleggiare uno schiacciasassi e passarti sopra, le tue deduzioni, il tuo essere scostante e tutto lo stramaledetto resto di te! E John non è più stato lo stesso.»  
Era il discorso più lungo che avesse mai sentito fare (perlomeno rivolto a lui) a Lestrade e non sapeva bene cosa rispondere. Riguardo a John, era più che informato.  
«E comunque non pensare che ti abbia perdonato. Cristo! Non basta che tu sia vivo, questo non ti scusa di niente, per nessuna motivazione che tu possa avere. Vorrei prenderti a pugni!»  
Sherlock lo guardò male e si rimise in piedi con finta calma, lisciandosi la vestaglia azzurra.  
«Mi spiace, ma non te lo lascerei fare. L'unica persona da cui accetterei di farmi prendere a pugni ed essere insultato è John, che sembra invece aver preso la politica del silenzio stampa come religione.» Si spostò da lì spintonando leggermente l'ispettore - che sembrava non capire- per una spalla e tirandogli un’occhiata in tralice dirigendosi in cucina.  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Niente.» non erano affari suoi, non lo erano di nessuno.  
«Avanti, non fare il bambino! Che vuol dire la politica del silenzio?»  
Sherlock sospirò prendendo in mano il bollitore. «The?» offrì.  
«No, grazie, non vorrei ritrovarmelo avvelenato.» rispose Lestrade con le mani sui fianchi, non smettendo un attimo di fissarlo, ancora leggermente basito.  
Alzò un sopracciglio e mise il bollitore sul fuoco, sorridendo con un angolo della bocca.  
Calò il silenzio per diversi minuti.  
«Sherlock. Che volevi dire?»  
Evidentemente l’ispettore non voleva mollare l’osso. Forse era bravo _almeno_ negli interrogatori.  
Si ritrovò a sbuffare mentre versava il the nella tazza scheggiata di John.  
Al Diavolo...  
«Volevo dire che John si comporta in modo strano, in modo... non da John.» Mise due cucchiai di zucchero e mescolò, fissando la bevanda calda dorata che girava in senso orario.  
«Ogni tanto è come se non mi vedesse, alle volte non mi parla o non mi risponde, si estranea, si scansa se cerco di toccarlo, si altera per qualsiasi cosa e altre volte passa dalla felicità al malumore in modo repentino...»  
Greg lo guardò abbassando leggermente la testa in avanti con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate. «Chissà chi mi ricorda...»  
Sherlock si voltò fulminandolo con lo sguardo. «Che vuoi dire?»  
Lestrade quasi rise. «Che lui si comporta come ti comporti tu generalmente con le persone e che invece _tu_ cerchi più contatti... Dio, abbiamo le parti invertite, un nuovo John e un nuovo Sherlock.»  
Tornarono entrambi in soggiorno sedendosi sulle poltrone. Sherlock era pensieroso sul cosa dire e il cosa non dire.  
«Il problema è che John lo fa solo e unicamente con me, mentre io lo facevo incondizionatamente. E vorrei mi urlasse in faccia il suo risentimento, almeno -forse- arriveremmo da qualche parte...»  
«Gliel'hai detto?»  
«Cosa esattamente della frase “alle volte si estranea” non hai colto?» fece sarcastico.  
«Ecco le tue solite vecchie risposte da zitella acida...»  
Sherlock gli riservò un'occhiataccia e non disse più niente, non aveva altro da aggiungere.  
Greg dal canto suo sembrava più tranquillo, continuava a fissarlo come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone ma almeno non sembrava più in vena di alzare le mani. John aveva avuto ragione anche su quello: “Se lo avvisiamo in anticipo vedrai che avrà tempo di assimilare la cosa e sbollirà un po' la rabbia prima di venire qui”, probabilmente lo aveva immaginato perché lui stesso avrebbe voluto ricevere un trattamento simile.   
   
Quando tornò a casa sperò che Greg non fosse già arrivato ma, sentendo delle voci al piano di sopra, le sue aspettative vennero infrante. Prese un respiro profondo, tentando di gettarsi la tristezza alle spalle e accantonare il discorso di Mary, aveva preso la sua decisione e ora l'avrebbe portata avanti.  
Salì le scale il più velocemente possibile aspettandosi scenari apocalittici, invece entrando trovò i due semplicemente seduti sulle poltrone, uno con la sua tazza di the in mano, l'altro rivolto verso quest'ultimo come se stesse per aggiungere qualcosa a un discorso già iniziato. Al suo arrivo, però, entrambi si voltarono verso di lui e rimasero in completo silenzio come se fossero stati interrotti durante una conversazione che non doveva essere sentita da altri o, perlomeno, non da lui.  
«Ciao, Greg.» lo salutò con più convinzione possibile, prendendo una sedia dall'angolo e avvicinandosi ai due, più dalla parte di Lestrade che da quella di Sherlock.  
«Ciao, John, ti vedo bene.» e tutti in quella stanza sapevano che era una bugia, una semplice frase di circostanza.  
«Grazie, anche tu non scherzi!» gli batté una pacca  amichevole sulla spalla e si sedette.  
«Vuoi del the?» Questa domanda fu posta da Sherlock e John si ritrovò a non sapere cosa rispondere. Ultimamente non riusciva a parlargli e pensava che se non ci riusciva, evidentemente era perché non lo voleva, non per ora.  
Tossì per dissimulare l'imbarazzo dei troppo secondi che aveva lasciato passare prima di rispondere.  
«No.» un altro piccolo colpo di tosse «No, grazie.» Non gli sfuggì l'occhiata d'intesa che Sherlock lanciò a Greg... Di che cosa avevano parlato quei due?!  
Si aspettava che Lestrade avrebbe fatto una scenata di proporzioni bibliche e invece era lì, fermo, quasi tranquillo. Evidentemente chiamarlo ore prima aveva sortito l'effetto desiderato.  
Si voltò in direzione di Sherlock -che ora stava parlando con Greg sulla rassegna stampa che voleva fare per ristabilire il suo buon nome- e si perse nel guardarlo.  
Alle volte gli capitava di rimanere lì a fissarlo anche per ore, senza dire una parola, mentre l'altro chiacchierava anche per lui, e Sherlock non sembrava trovarlo fastidioso o almeno non lo aveva mai dato a vedere. Fissava la curva del mento, la mascella non troppo marcata, gli zigomi alti, i capelli ricci, la bocca a forma di cuore e gli occhi... Su quelli ci passava la maggior parte del tempo, e se una volta lo avrebbe trovato imbarazzante, ora lo trovava normale. Sherlock alle volte sembrava contraccambiare l'interesse perché rimaneva a fissarlo con la stessa intensità. Entrambi sembravano in attesa di qualcosa.  
Lo amava, e fin lì non c'era nessun mistero. Il vero mistero rimaneva che, pur amandolo, non poteva più vederlo. Se andava a lavorare era in apprensione che gli potesse succedere qualcosa in casa, se stavano insieme gli stava il più lontano possibile perché la sua sola presenza lo irritava. Gli sarebbe mai passata? Dio, ci sperava. Ogni notte ci sperava e ogni mattina si svegliava con un po' di rancore in più invece che in meno e non sapeva come affrontare la cosa. Non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare; era in uno stato di apatia totale nei confronti del suo coinquilino, probabilmente aspettava che qualcosa cambiasse, che un ingranaggio nella sua mente si sbloccasse per far sì che potesse urlargli contro il suo dolore e la sua rabbia. Però gli ingranaggi sembravano fermi, arrugginiti e quindi rimaneva in quello stato catatonico. Non poteva far altro che aspettare.  
   
Lestrade se ne andò qualche ora più tardi, lasciando la casa in un silenzio quasi palpabile.  
«Cinese?» propose e John annuì stancamente.  
Il ragazzo del take-away arrivò circa mezz'ora dopo; John aveva apparecchiato la tavola mentre lui aveva fatto una telefonata veloce a suo fratello per delle delucidazioni riguardanti i giornalisti.  
A tavola regnò, quasi per tutta la durata della cena, un silenzio non troppo pesante, ogni tanto saltava fuori qualche argomento che John sembrava apprezzare e Sherlock lo tirava per le lunghe il più possibile. Non era quello che desiderava ma era già qualcosa.  
Dopo cena, John si sistemò sulla poltrona accendendo la TV su un canale a caso, mentre lui -affacciato sulla finestra- prendeva dalla custodia il suo vecchio violino (quanto gli era mancato!) e, dopo averlo accordato testando il suono, iniziò a eseguire una melodia inventata al momento facendosi trasportare da un sentimento che non riusciva a capire del tutto ad occhi chiusi, cosicché delle immagini potessero formarsi nel suo Palazzo Mentale. John spense la TV.  
Sherlock sollevò le palpebre non smettendo di far vibrare l'archetto sulle corde, osservando fuori le poche persone che camminavano per strada -perlopiù turisti-, illuminate dai lampioni.  
«Ti sto infastidendo?» chiese a voce bassa, non smettendo di suonare. E quella domanda non riguardava solo il violino, quella domanda riguardava la loro sfera privata, il fatto che fosse tornato e rimasto.  
«Non me lo hai mai chiesto.»  
Si voltò per guardare John negli occhi, notando che l’altro lo stava fissando già da prima. «Te lo sto chiedendo adesso.»  
Si guardarono attentamente per lunghi secondi che sembrarono interminabili, la tensione nell'aria, finché Sherlock non abbassò archetto e violino -poggiandoli sulla sua poltrona- e si avvicinò di qualche passo al dottore, raggiungendolo. Poggiò entrambe le mani sui braccioli e si abbassò sulle punte dei piedi guardando John dal basso. L'altro teneva una mano lungo il corpo e l'altra sul bracciolo, poggiandosi il mento sulla mano così da coprirsi in parte la bocca, mentre guardava Sherlock -per la prima- volta dall'alto.  
«Ti sto infastidendo?» chiese nuovamente e John rimase di nuovo in silenzio per un poco, guardandolo negli occhi e pensando a chissà cosa, poi si tirò su con la schiena assumendo un’altra postura –rigida, militare-, si tolse la mano da davanti la bocca e la fece passare tra i suoi capelli, una sola volta, gentilmente.  
Il cuore perse un battito.  
«No, _adesso_ non mi stai infastidendo.»  
Si ritrovò a sorridere grato pensando che, se John avesse continuato col muro del silenzio, si sarebbe fatto perdonare in un modo o nell'altro, magari a piccoli gesti, con calma, ma prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito. John era una delle poche persone di cui gli importasse veramente qualcosa e non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare per nulla al mondo. In fondo, era risaputo; era un egoista cronico.  
Voleva anche sapere com'era andato  l'appuntamento con Mary ma non voleva entrare in territorio privato e/o ostile ora che John sembrava così tranquillo, quindi riprese in mano archetto e violino e ricominciò a suonare. Ne avrebbero parlato in un altro momento.  
   
Passarono diversi giorni e finalmente Sherlock poté andare a fare l'intervista tanto desiderata. John non sapeva se accompagnarlo o meno, così aspettò che fosse l’altro a proporglielo oppure no.  
«Credevo fosse ovvio che venissi con me.»  
Allora salì in camera a vestirsi (giacca e cravatta), scendendo poi con calma per la colazione.  
«Ti ho portato il berretto.» disse a Sherlock sorridendo. Arrabbiato o meno, continuava a punzecchiarlo quando poteva e in quei giorni si sentiva di spirito stranamente allegro.  
Sherlock –appena si girò per vedere a che berretto si stesse riferendo-, per la prima volta in tante settimane, gli lanciò un'occhiata glaciale. «Il frisbee della morte può rimanere dov'è, o puoi gettarlo nel caminetto, grazie tante.»  
Si ritrovò ad appoggiarlo sopra al teschio.  
 «Vic, tienilo d'occhio tu! Facci buona guardia.» mormorò cospiratore verso quella che una volta era una testa attaccata a un corpo.  
Lestrade li stava aspettando giù mentre parlava animatamente con Mycroft, che era passato di lì per premurarsi che tutto fosse apposto.  
«Le sto dicendo che la conferenza stampa si terrà a pochi isolati da qui, cosa vuole che succeda?!»  
«E io le sto semplicemente facendo notare che siete estremamente scarsi in efficienza e che...» Mycroft si bloccò alla comparsa di Sherlock e John. «Buongiorno, fratellino... Dottore...»  
Quella era la prima volta che si vedevano dopo tre anni e John represse a fatica l’impulso di tirargli un altro pugno, questa volta in faccia. Sorrise invece fintamente cordiale. «Holmes...» Lasciò sottointesa qualsiasi altra parola potesse venire dopo; stronzo, ad esempio, testa di cazzo, maledetto, spero che l'ombrello ti si conficchi dove non batte il Sole e via discorrendo. Dal canto suo, Mycroft fece finta di niente e tornò a rivolgersi all'ispettore: «Mio fratello lo porto io. Ci vediamo lì. Andiamo, Sherlock.»  
Il minore degli Holmes obbedì -di salire sull'auto della polizia non se ne parlava proprio-, trascinandosi dietro John mentre lo tirava per un angolo della giacca.  
«Non ci stiamo tutti in macchina!» fece notare John, stranito che Sherlock non notasse l'ovvietà.  
«Mycroft siederà davanti o si farà più in là!» lo disse come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e che chiunque ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare.  
Greg si voltò esasperato. «Ma mi spiegate cosa sono venuto a fare io qui allora?!»  
Mycroft guardò la macchina della polizia parcheggiata esattamente dietro la sua. «Verrò io con lei, ispettore. Detesto sedere davanti!»  
Lestrade stava per ribattere che quella cosa non aveva senso, che se poteva venirci il maggiore degli Holmes poteva farlo pure il minore, ma lasciò perdere... Perché doveva mandare il suo fegato a puttane per la rabbia? Tanto valeva assecondarli. Come sempre.  
Greg non scherzava; l’ufficio dove si sarebbe tenuta la conferenza stampa era veramente a pochi isolati da lì, potevano pure farsela a piedi senza scomodare tante persone.  
Guardando dal finestrino dell’auto, notò quante persone effettivamente fossero lì fuori ad aspettare. Pregò che le cose andassero bene.  
   
    
                                                                                                                            *         *         *  
   
   
L'intervista fu peggio di quello che John avesse potuto immaginare in tanti giorni di malate fantasie.  
Non solo i mass media sembravano degli sciacalli affamati di ogni notizia, qualsiasi pettegolezzo, qualsiasi cosa da poter rigirare come più volevano alla prima occasione, ma tentavano ancora di insinuare il dubbio, di diffidare di una persona morta e risorta, di dire che anche quella poteva semplicemente essere una presa in giro. Poi lo avevano notato: dietro a una porta stava osservando tutta la scena, tentando di non correre dentro a prendere a randellate una per una le persone che erano là per poi definirli degli idioti; iniziava a capire il punto di vista di Sherlock. E lì, proprio in quel momento, era iniziato il delirio. «Dottor Watson, si fida ancora di quest'uomo?», «Dottor Watson, è vero che siete tornati a vivere insieme?», «Siete tornati a essere una coppia?», «Come può non aver paura che le capiti qualcosa mentre dorme?», «Era in combutta con lui fin da subito?»  
Stava per rispondere a tutti quanti di andare a farsi fottere ma una voce calma lo fermò.   
«Signori, le domande dovrebbero essere rivolte a me e non al mio collega, quindi se vogliamo continuare...»  
John si voltò a guardare Sherlock con aria sconvolta, da quando era diventato lui quello diplomatico?!  
   
Idioti. Idioti. IDIOTI. Un'intera banda di cerebrolesi rinchiusa in un'unica stanza, a saperlo avrebbe portato uno dei suoi composti chimici e lo avrebbe buttato lì in mezzo, tanto peggio di così non potevano diventare. Ah no, “non c’è limite al peggio” diceva qualcuno. E dire che pensava che dopo Anderson il peggio fosse passato.  
Aveva visto le facce del suo coinquilino passare dal malinconico al deluso, all'arrabbiato, all'iracondo in meno di un minuto. Fortuna che John aveva lasciato la pistola a casa o si sarebbe ritrovato a dover difendere il suo migliore amico dall'accusa di omicidio, davanti a tutti quei testimoni. Così era semplicemente intervenuto, cercando di usare un tono civile che gli stava costando un ulteriore sforzo. Le domande non avevano senso, quelle persone non avevano senso, l'intervista intera non aveva senso. Sperava di cavarsela in pochi minuti, dopo aver spiegato com’era sopravvissuto e che cos’era veramente successo. E invece eccolo ancora lì -eccoli ancora lì-, un’ora di domande dove infine erano riusciti a mettere in mezzo pure John e a farlo arrabbiare dopo tutti i suoi sforzi. A saperlo, lo avrebbe lasciato a casa ma probabilmente si sarebbe risentito anche per quello.  
Vide John, ancora in piedi accanto alla porta, sparire per qualche secondo per poi tornare indietro con una sedia, camminare fino al piccolo palco, dove salì per andarsi a sedere vicino a lui.  
Sherlock non avrebbe saputo dirgli a parole quanto avesse apprezzato quel gesto.  
Proprio quando stava per gettare la spugna e mandare al diavolo tutti (non dimentico di rivelare i peggiori segreti di ognuno), Lestrade concluse definitivamente l'intervista dicendo di aver dato loro ben troppo tempo e che, probabilmente, gli intervistati si sentivano stanchi. Non era stanco ma era decisamente spossato, voleva solo andarsene a casa sperando di non rimanere contagiato da tanta stupidità e inettitudine.  
«Quel Watson non sa in cosa si stia imbattendo.» disse qualcuno, bisbigliando -anche se non troppo- in mezzo ai paparazzi.  
Sherlock si alzò e guardò in mezzo alla folla. Questo era troppo. «Chi ha...?!»  
«Io so benissimo in cosa mi sto imbattendo e se voi, piuttosto, non avete idea di che cosa state parlando, vi consiglio di rimanere in silenzio. Questo...», e Sherlock si vide indicare: «...è l'uomo migliore che mai potreste conoscere nella vostra vita. Quindi statevene zitti se non conoscete i fatti o, peggio, non li ascoltate nemmeno. Andiamo, Sherlock; _ora_ abbiamo finito.»  
Lo guardò uscire a passo deciso dalla stanza; rimase in silenzio finché non vide la schiena del suo migliore amico varcare la soglia, solo allora si rese conto di essere rimasto immobile, un braccio sul tavolo dinnanzi a sé, la bocca ancora aperta per ribattere. Si tirò bene in piedi e si schiarì la voce, tirando poi su col naso. «Bene. A mai più rivederci.»  
Si avviò anche lui verso l'uscita mentre un mare di flash lo sommergeva, e niente riuscì a togliergli la faccia soddisfatta che aveva in quel momento. Il passo di John era deciso, la sua mano non tremava. Pensava quelle cose sul serio.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Se sperava che le cose con John migliorassero da quel giorno, beh, sperava male.  
John era diventato ancora più intrattabile, più chiuso, e, più passava il tempo, più questa cosa lo infastidiva e lo feriva.  
Da giorni la casa era assediata da giornalisti ed era stato costretto a una chiusura forzata... Di nuovo.  
La signora Hudson stava iniziando a diventare isterica; voleva dare una mano, scacciando tutta quella folla, ma si era ritrovata solo a fare danni senza volerlo, così aveva pensato di mandarla per un po' da sua sorella con una scusa. Non poteva pensare ai paparazzi, alla signora Hudson e ai problemi con John, non ne aveva la forza.  
   
John stava pensando di prendere la sua pistola, uscire e sparare sulle persone assediate da giorni davanti a casa loro ma il minimo di autocontrollo che gli era rimasto gli impedì di arrivare a un gesto così estremo. Aveva chiamato Greg obbligandolo a venire e a far sgombrare la gente, giurando che sennò ci avrebbe pensato lui. Era venuto, aveva scacciato via tutti quanti minacciandoli uno per uno di ricevere una bella denuncia, e loro se n'erano andati... Per circa mezza giornata.  
Era uscito di casa per andare al lavoro ma lo avevano gentilmente rimandato indietro, dicendo che la sua presenza rovinava la concentrazione e la tranquillità dello studio; i giornalisti erano arrivati fin lì. Quindi ora si ritrovava anche senza un lavoro. Miglior amico risorto, single, casa insediata da paparazzi, disoccupato. Ecco la sua situazione attuale. E sempre tutto ricollegabile a Sherlock. La rabbia, che in quei giorni stava pian piano scemando, stava rimontando in modo decisamente più veloce.  
Sospirò, prendendo il telefono e chiamando l'ultima persona al mondo che voleva sentire al momento.  
«Dottore, che piacevole sorpresa. Cosa posso...?»  
«Mandali via, Mycroft; in un modo o nell'altro, fallo!»  
Era ovvio che il maggiore degli Holmes avesse colto al volo a chi si stesse riferendo.  
«Farò del mio meglio, ma poi consideri il mio debito verso di lei concluso.» disse riattaccando subito dopo, senza attendere risposta.  
“Debito”. Non aveva nessun debito nei suoi confronti e lo sapeva benissimo. In fin dei conti, Sherlock in realtà era vivo e -cosa più importante- si era preso cura di lui negli anni in cui finse la sua morte.  
Forse era anche questo che gli faceva rodere qualcosa, in fondo allo stomaco; il fatto che Sherlock -che poco sopportava il fratello- fosse andato da quest'ultimo, piuttosto che da lui. Che avesse _avvisato_ prima il fratello, di lui. Si sentiva messo in secondo piano, da parte, poco importante ma allo stesso tempo capiva che era un discorso infantile. Mycroft aveva potere, soldi e un'organizzazione dietro di lui pronta a rispondere a ogni comando; lui cosa aveva? Una pistola scarica da tre anni, chiusa in un cassetto ad ammuffire.  
Sherlock si era buttato dal palazzo per salvarlo -lui, Greg e la signora Hudson, dettaglio non trascurabile-, quindi non poteva sentirsi in secondo piano. Ma quella era tutta logica, una cosa in cui Sherlock era bravo; lui invece si era sempre fatto trasportare dai sentimenti, era nella sua natura e qualcosa, semplicemente, gli faceva pensare di non valere poi così tanto.  
   
Passarono diversi giorni, i giornalisti -tranne uno o due più temerari- avevano smesso di assillarli e Sherlock era potuto tornare a occuparsi di casi -sempre di nascosto e sotto supervisione di Lestrade- mostrandosi entusiasta all’idea. John, dal canto suo, era tornato a seguirlo e a mandare curricula in giro per gli ambulatori londinesi. Voleva provare a mandare qualcosa anche al Bart's, ma tra i brutti –orribili- ricordi da ricollegare e il fatto che avrebbe rivisto Molly (altra persona a sapere la verità che non gli aveva detto niente), lasciò perdere. Prima o poi sarebbe comunque andato a trovarla per farci una chiacchierata, Molly era una persona troppo buona di cuore, non doveva essere stato facile nemmeno per lei mentirgli ma, per amore di Sherlock, lo aveva fatto, come lo avrebbe fatto anche lui se Sherlock glielo avesse chiesto.  
   
Scena del crimine, pluriomicio, una donna assieme alla migliore amica (amante) trovate morte in un bidone dell'immondizia, tagliate a pezzi, una col volto sfigurato.  
Sherlock risolse il tutto in mezza giornata d'indagine, trovando assassino, arma del delitto e movente.  
Spiegò a Lestrade come mai l'uomo (il padre di una delle vittime) le avesse uccise e il perché una delle due (la figlia) fosse sfigurata. Finito il resoconto nessun “fantastico” o “brillante” uscì dalla bocca di John, che se ne rimaneva in disparte a parlare con uno degli agenti. Non lo stava ascoltando e, a dire il vero, non lo faceva praticamente mai, nemmeno sulle scene del crimine. L'aver compreso un altro enigma, per gli altri irrisolvibile, non gli procurò alcun entusiasmo.  
   
Tornarono a casa a piedi, entrambi avevano bisogno di una passeggiata, ognuno rinchiuso nel proprio pensoso silenzio.  
Tornati a Baker Street, Sherlock andò a chiudersi un attimo in camera mentre John si sedette sul divano aprendo il giornale. Non era giornata per nessuno dei due.  
Sherlock sospirò in camera sua, poggiando il cappotto sull'apposito gancetto dietro la porta e rimanendo a guardare il vuoto per qualche secondo; infine, decise di fare un ultimo tentativo.  
Quando tornò in soggiorno, John non si degnò nemmeno di alzare gli occhi dal giornale. Si fermò a riflettere sulle parole di Greg di qualche settimana prima: “Lui si comporta come ti comporti generalmente tu con le persone”. No, con John non si era mai comportato così. O sì? Non lo aveva sicuramente fatto apposta comunque.  
«Vuoi del caffè?» chiese con tutta la finta tranquillità del mondo. L'altro non rispose.  
«Caso piuttosto interessante oggi, non credi?» provò ancora ma niente, sempre lo stesso identico mutismo.  
«John, per favore, dì qualcosa!» Sospirò esasperato ma l'altro continuò a escluderlo da ogni suo pensiero.  
Gli si avvicinò togliendogli delicatamente il giornale dalle mani; John parve accorgersi della sua presenza solo in quel momento ma non disse niente, intanto cominciò a guardare da qualsiasi parte pur di non posare gli occhi su di lui.  
«John, mi stai facendo impazzire!»  
E quella frase sembrò far rinsavire il dottore.  
«Come prego?!»  
Sherlock lo guardò, serio in viso, e ripeté le stesse identiche parole iniziando a spiegarsi: «Non mi parli da giorni, mi eviti, alle volte invece mi descrivi come la persona migliore del mondo e subito dopo ti rabbui e torni a non rivolgermi la parola. Cosa devo fare?»  
John lo guardò come a dire “spero tu stia scherzando” e storse la bocca non dicendo niente.  
«Anche adesso, perché non mi rispondi?!» Si sedette sopra il tavolino arrivando all'altezza degli occhi di John. «Sto provando a farmi perdonare ma ogni cosa che faccio che sembra buona ti fa solo rallegrare per pochi minuti per poi farti arrabbiare di nuovo. All’inizio, appena sono tornato, andava meglio, eri veramente più contento di vedermi ma adesso...» Fece voltare il viso di John verso il suo con un movimento brusco. «Adesso a malapena mi guardi in faccia.»  
John si divincolò, si alzò riprendendo il giornale e andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona continuando a ignorarlo.  
Ora si stava veramente incazzando, doveva trovare un argomento per farlo smuovere... Ma cosa?!  
Ah! C'era qualcosa d’irrisolto.  
«Che fine ha fatto Mary?»  
Sapeva di aver fatto una domanda scomoda, con lui non ne parlava mai ed erano settimane che non lo vedeva uscire con lei.  
John alzò lo sguardo dal quotidiano puntandolo sul coinquilino, in un’espressione ferma e decisa. «L’ho lasciata.»  
Oh.  
Rimase un attimo in silenzio a riflettere, mani sui fianchi, sguardo rivolto a terra. Sinceramente non se lo aspettava; credeva che le avesse semplicemente detto che gli serviva un po' di tempo, che il suo amico era tornato e che voleva stare un po' con lui, ma non credeva... questo.  
«Perché?»  
John fece una risata amara. «Tu non mi parlavi di Irene, mi sembra; bene, io non ti parlerò di Mary.», concluse senza aggiungere altro, per tutto il resto del tempo.  
Cosa c'entrava Irene in quel frangente?! Voleva sapere perché aveva lasciato Mary, voleva saperlo anche se non ne comprendeva il motivo; del resto, delle sue altre relazioni, non gli interessava il “perché”.  
«Voglio saperlo.» disse mettendosi davanti alla finestra per poterlo vedere bene in faccia.  
John sbuffò sorridendo, mentre voltava pagina non degnandolo di risposta. E lì Sherlock esplose.  
«Maledizione, John! Che cosa vuoi che io faccia ancora?! Tu mi conosci, in realtà sei l'unico che mi conosca veramente, e sai che ci sto provando, sto tentando di tutto per fartela passare! Sono addirittura più socievole ma tu... tu non me la stai rendendo facile! Non fai niente, nemmeno per farmi capire se sto sbagliando o meno.»  
John voltò pagina passando allo sport. La sfuriata sembrava essergli entrata da un orecchio e uscita dall’altro.  
«Okay...» si ritrovò a sospirare Sherlock. «Okay, ho capito.»  
Aveva finito di trarre le sue conclusioni, aveva preso tutti i dati a sua disposizione e li aveva messi insieme arrivando alla soluzione.  
«Io non vorrei mai essere la causa della tua infelicità, John, non di nuovo e tu, al contrario di quello che pensavo, sei infelice, deluso, arrabbiato. E' meglio se me ne vado. Ora sai che sono vivo, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.» A grandi falcate lo sorpassò -notando ancora che John non aveva fatto una piega- e uscì dalla porta di casa non prendendo niente tranne il cellulare, fece le scale a due a due inciampando quasi sugli ultimi gradini. Arrivato di fronte al portone, si fermò. Stava per lasciare tutto quanto, stava per varcare la soglia e non tornare più. Non sarebbe rimasto a Londra, non nella stessa città di John.  
«Tu.»  
Si voltò di scatto verso destra trovando John sugli ultimi due gradini prima del pavimento, non lo aveva nemmeno sentito.  
«Come puoi permetterti di dire e fare sempre quello che vuoi?» domandò, rabbioso. «Come puoi pretendere di tornare e trovare tutto come prima? Che io sia solo felice, non abbia un minimo rimpianto, una paura che tu possa farlo di nuovo, lasciarmi fuori, lasciarmi indietro -mentendomi- sparendo per chissà quanto tempo? Hai idea di quello che ho passato? Di come mi sia sentito? Di quanto ora io mi senta inutile per te?! Insomma, sei andato da Mycroft, per Dio! MYCROFT!»  
Lo guardò mentre tentava di riprendere fiato tra una parola urlata e l’altra. «John, non sei mai stato inutile, sono dovuto andare da Mycroft perché...»  
«Zitto! Stai zitto e ascoltami.»  
E Sherlock non aprì più bocca.  
   
Si stava sentendo come un fiume in piena, come se finalmente un argine si fosse rotto e ora avesse la possibilità di dire tutto quello che voleva. Probabilmente era stato il discorso di Sherlock di poco prima, il suo “sto facendo tutto per te”, ma qualcosa era cambiato, si era mosso, e finalmente poteva dire ciò che realmente pensava.  
«Smettila di fare il buon samaritano che cerca di salvarmi, andandosene e venendosene come più gli aggrada! Chi ti da il diritto adesso di andartene? Veramente, sai cosa vuol dire credere il tuo migliore amico morto?! La persona a cui tieni di più, defunta? Sono andato alla tua tomba Sherlock, la tua stramaledettissima tomba ogni anno! Parlandoti delle mie giornate e scherzando sul fatto che a te non sarebbe potuto importare di meno! Mi sono fatto fuori i nervi a forza di non dormire e di ritrovarmi a frignare come un moccioso di cinque anni!»  
Riprese fiato appoggiandosi al corrimano, l'adrenalina che gli pompava nelle vene. Non faceva un discorso così lungo e dai toni così accesi da quelli che gli sembravano secoli ma finalmente si sentiva vivo. Gli sembrava che il cuore battesse di nuovo e che il respiro fosse tornato. Si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Quindi tu ora la smetti di fare di testa tua! Di decidere anche per me e porti quel tuo fottuto culo al piano di sopra! E se deciderò di ignorarti per altri tre anni, allora tu sopporterai! Così forse capirai, almeno in parte, come mi sono sentito io!»  
Una piccola parte del suo cervello gli aveva fatto notare che quella frase era ingiusta, che Sherlock sicuramente non era andato a divertirsi e che probabilmente anche lui aveva sentito la sua mancanza ma la zittì immediatamente.  
«Ci siamo capiti?!»  
Contrariamente a quanto pensava, Sherlock annuì rimanendo in silenzio. Probabilmente quello non era che l’inizio di un lungo discorso ma nessuno dei due era in una facoltà tale da poterlo affrontare al momento.  
John gli voltò le spalle e fece per tornare su, quando sembrò ricordarsi di una cosa e si voltò di nuovo, Sherlock aveva già un piede sul primo gradino.  
«Ah, Sherlock...»  
Il detective alzò il viso per guardarlo e John ne approfittò per tirargli un pugno sullo zigomo (facendosi oltretutto male), era la prima parte che riuscì a colpire.  
Sherlock sputò fuori un imprecazione e si toccò lo zigomo. La parte lesa gli sembrava già più gonfia.  
«Bene, ora mi sento meglio.» Fece un profondo respiro, come se non ne facesse uno vero e così bello da secoli. «Adesso sali che prendo la cassetta del pronto soccorso, bisogna metterci un po' di ghiaccio.»  
   
Dopo averlo medicato, i due mangiarono insieme qualcosa di semplice e veloce.  
Finita la cena, John andò in camera propria salutando l'amico in tono allegro, l’altro rispose al saluto con un muso lungo e una mano a massaggiarsi lo zigomo.  
Un raggio di luna filtrava dalle tapparelle, non del tutto chiuse, illuminando parzialmente il lenzuolo aggrovigliato su se stesso alla fine del letto. Il dottore se ne stava disteso a guardare il soffitto, perso nei suoi pensieri, le mani sulla pancia e l'espressione smarrita.  
Si sentiva meglio, si sentiva _dannatamente_ meglio. Anche con l'adrenalina che era scemata, gli rimase una sensazione di calore nel petto che lo lasciò tranquillo, di buon umore e finalmente sereno.  
Stava pensando a Sherlock -come sempre- ma questa volta i suoi pensieri non sembravano essere del tutto negativi e, anzi, lo facevano riflettere dal punto di vista dell'altro.  
Era stato via per tre anni, e lui non aveva nemmeno chiesto dove e perché o come se l'era cavata, lasciando la sua città e le uniche persone a cui teneva -o a cui diceva di tenere- quindi si era ritrovato totalmente solo a dover andare avanti. Non c'era nessun Greg, nessuna signora Hudson a tentare di risollevargli il morale quando magari sentiva nostalgia (e John ne era sicuro: ne aveva sentita), nessuna spalla su cui provare a sfogare il dolore o semplicemente nessuno con cui scambiare qualche battuta (inutile dirlo, sapeva che con Mycroft non lo avrebbe mai fatto).  
Si voltò su un fianco in direzione della finestra, un braccio sotto la testa.  
Il giorno in cui era tornato...  
Sherlock, zuppo dalle punte dei capelli alle scarpe, se ne stava a testa bassa a guardarlo; nessun “Ehi, ho finto la mia morte, sono un genio, ti racconterò come ho fatto.” Semplicemente lui era lì, veramente felice di vederlo e di potergli parlare, di poterlo toccare. Lo aveva capito da come Sherlock lo aveva stretto in quell’abbraccio, gli era mancato. Gli era mancato tanto quanto lui era mancato a John.  
Sorrise nell’oscurità della stanza e si chiese come mai quell'idea gli stesse venendo solo in quel momento ma non tentò di darsi una vera risposta. C'era una cosa che doveva ancora fare.  
   
Sherlock se ne stava rannicchiato in un angolo del letto, spalle rivolte alla porta, fermo a riflettere come il suo coinquilino al piano di sopra -anche se non poteva saperlo-, e pensava a tutto quello che gli aveva detto John solo qualche ora prima.  
Davvero aveva pensato di essere inutile? Meno importante del fratello? Insomma, era ridicolo! E quel pugno che gli aveva tirato... Tutt'altro rispetto a quello di anni addietro. Questo gli aveva fatto veramente male.  
Doveva fargli capire che non doveva sentirsi inferiore a nessuno, mai. Che era la persona migliore del mondo per lui e che si sentiva fortunato -molto fortunato!- ad averlo incontrato. A parole però non era bravo, non quando si trattava di esprimere i sentimenti, bastava vedere i risultati ottenuti in tutte quelle settimane...  
Era talmente concentrato a riflettere che non sentì la porta della camera aprirsi e dei passi farsi avanti, si accorse della presenza di John solo quando il materasso si abbassò sotto il peso dell'altro.  
Il cuore gli iniziò a galoppare impazzito nel petto. Tentò di non darlo a vedere, voltando appena la testa in direzione dell'amico con aria annoiata e ancora imbronciata.  
«Sei venuto a terminare l'opera?» chiese ironico, indicandosi velocemente lo zigomo.  
John rise. Rise per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo e le orecchie di Sherlock si bearono di quel suono mentre socchiudeva gli occhi per un secondo.  
«No. Sono venuto per proporti un’offerta di pace.»  
Fece il sostenuto, notando il buon umore dell’amico. «Non so se adesso mi va.»  
«Dai, andiamo!»  
Si sentì prendere per un braccio e voltare delicatamente verso John, il lenzuolo gli scivolò dalle spalle senza che potesse fare niente per fermarlo, preso totalmente alla sprovvista com’era.  
   
John era un medico militare e in vita sua ne aveva viste di cose. Sperava però di non doverle più vedere e, soprattutto, non sulla pelle del suo migliore amico.  
Non si era ricordato dell'abitudine di Sherlock di dormire in mutande e, sinceramente, quando aveva fatto la strada per entrare in camera sua non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, quindi si ritrovò spiazzato quando il lenzuolo calò delicatamente fino al fianco dell'altro lasciando in vista la pelle bianca cosparsa di cicatrici.  
Sherlock aveva tentato di rimediare tirando di nuovo a sé il lenzuolo ma John aveva stretto il tessuto bianco fra le dita, lasciandolo cadere ai piedi del letto e scoprendo così del tutto l’altro.  
Era rimasto in silenzio qualche secondo lasciando vagare lo sguardo su ogni cicatrice, rimanendo quasi senza fiato nel vedere quella enorme sul fianco.  
Ci passò una mano sopra, toccandola a malapena con i polpastrelli in una carezza che la ridisegnava, dal fianco fino quasi all'elastico dei boxer. Sentì Sherlock tremare lievemente.  
Lo guardò negli occhi e vide che l’altro lo stava fissando con la bocca contratta e l'espressione indecifrabile.  
Passò una mano su qualche altro segno, soprattutto su quelli che sapeva che avrebbero potuto fargli rischiare la vita, e quasi gli uscì un rantolo dalla bocca quando ne sfiorò uno vicino al cuore.  
«Come... come te le sei procurate?», l’esitazione nella voce era chiara, non era totalmente convinto di volerlo sapere. Mentre lui se ne stava tranquillamente a Londra a lavorare, Sherlock era da qualche parte a rischiare di farsi ammazzare, da solo.  
Il consulente investigativo rimase per un attimo a fissarlo, probabilmente stava pensando bene a cosa rispondere ma soprattutto a come farlo. Si schiarì la voce e si avvicinò un po’ di più come se, detta da una distanza ravvicinata, la realtà facesse meno male.  
   
«Me le sono procurate in giro per il mondo, non ti so dire esattamente la provenienza di tutte ma della maggior parte sì. Ad un certo punto inizi ad avere talmente tanti taglietti superficiali da dimenticarti perfino da dove essi arrivino.» Provò a metterla un po' più sull'ironico ma vide la faccia di John contrarsi dal dispiacere, con lo sguardo spostato in un'altra direzione.  
Sapeva di non essere bello da guardare.  
Sospirò e si mosse ancora un po’ verso di lui, aveva come bisogno di sentirlo più vicino.  
«Questa qui...», e si indicò il fianco, «Me la sono cercata a dire la verità. Un errore di distrazione estremamente stupido, dovuto alla troppa euforia e alla convinzione che presto sarei potuto ritornare.» L'attenzione di John era tutta sua, anche se sapeva di non averla mai persa in quel frangente.  
«Ero sulle tracce del braccio destro di Moriarty.» Vide John rabbrividire a quel nome e gli strinse una mano sul braccio come per rassicurarlo. «In realtà erano mesi che gli stavo dietro ma sempre, in ogni situazione, alla fine riusciva a sfuggirmi e io dovevo fare nuove ricerche ed elaborare nuove strategie, sotto copertura ovviamente.»  
John cercò di dire qualcosa in tono allegro ma fallì miseramente. «Beh. È quello che ti piace fare, no? Avere un avversario alla tua altezza.»  
Lo guardò con finta calma. Davvero non capiva?  
«No, se l'unica cosa che voglio è tornarmene a casa da te. Per mesi ho pensato di farti venire, di chiamarti e dirti “risolviamo anche questo insieme”, sei un soldato del resto ma era troppo pericoloso. Questa volta non potevo permettermelo.»  
John gli si avvicinò ancora un po' finché non si ritrovarono a condividere lo stesso cuscino. «Poi?» chiese, e Sherlock per un attimo perse il filo dei pensieri guardando John che lo osservava con espressione malinconica.  
Si schiarì la voce tossendo appena.  
«Poi finalmente l'ho trovato in una città dell'Iran, ero ben travestito quindi non è riuscito a riconoscermi. Tutto il piano era perfetto -beh, quasi!-, dovevamo tendergli un'imboscata e prenderlo vicino a Varamin. Peccato che avessimo scoperto troppo tardi che nell'organizzazione c'era una spia. Così si è preso semplicemente gioco di noi, tentando di fuggire sotto il nostro naso.  
Ho iniziato a rincorrerlo e John, te lo posso giurare, quando ho allungato la mano avrei potuto toccarlo ma lì... Beh, lì mi sono distratto.»  
Non riuscì a nascondere un certo tono d'imbarazzo nell'ammettere una cosa simile. Ancora adesso continuava a darsi dell'Anderson per essere caduto in una trappola del genere. Si schiarì la voce e continuò, riservando di quando in quando qualche occhiata a John che aveva smesso totalmente di parlare. «Così mi sono ritrovato un bel coltello nel fianco e una ferita che mi fece annebbiare la vista, proprio mentre vedevo Moran riuscire a fuggire, di nuovo. Il mio gruppo arrivò poco dopo e sparò in fronte alla spia, prima che riuscisse a finire l'opera. Dannati idioti, ci avrebbe potuto dare informazioni preziose. Il giorno dopo mi risvegliai in un ospedale, ero stato portato lì dagli altri mentre ero svenuto; gli infermieri mi imbottirono talmente tanto di analgesici da non riuscire più nemmeno a pensare. Mi hanno detto che ho delirato per settimane ma, sinceramente, non ricordo nulla.»  
Tornò il silenzio nella stanza, John sembrava assimilare la cosa e sembrava farlo meglio toccando l’altro. Gli ripassò la mano sulla cicatrice e Sherlock la sentì bruciare di nuovo sotto il tocco delle sue dita.  
   
“No, se l'unica cosa che voglio è tornare a casa da te.” John fece finta di non sentire il proprio cuore fare un balzo e finse anche una calma che non possedeva, mentre Sherlock gli rivelava come si era procurato quella ferita. Voleva solamente abbracciarlo come aveva fatto quand'era tornato e sentirlo stretto a sé, vivo, caldo. Invece si era avvicinato di poco, rimanendo a fissarlo preoccupato, e gli aveva chiesto di continuare; voleva sapere.  
Così quello era il famoso Moran, la causa di tre anni di attesa, tre anni di sofferenza. Dopo quel racconto, Sherlock iniziò a rivelare qualche informazione molto veloce su altre sue avventura e su come, alla fine, se l'era sempre cavata. Questa volta non riuscì a trattenere qualche esclamazione sorpresa –“brillante!”, “geniale!”- e Sherlock ne sembrava entusiasta.  
Più Sherlock parlava e spiegava, più lui si sentiva un terribile imbecille ma soprattutto uno stronzo per averlo trattato così male. Si vedeva da come ne parlava che la situazione lo aveva esasperato, che la continua ricerca di uomini dalla dubbia identità lo aveva sfinito, stancato. E per la prima volta John notò che il corpo dell’amico era anche effettivamente più magro di quanto ricordasse.  
Sollevò lo sguardo, che fino ad ora era rimasto puntato sui fianchi stretti, e gli posò una mano sulla guancia.  
«Scusa per il pugno di prima. Non te lo meritavi.»  
Gli carezzò il graffio delicatamente, nello stesso modo con cui aveva toccato tutte le cicatrici. La mano di Sherlock coprì la sua facendola aderire di più allo zigomo mentre chiudeva di nuovo gli occhi e respirava l'odore di John dalla sua mano.  
«No, non me lo meritavo.» concordò. «Per una volta che faccio qualcosa di veramente altruista, guarda come vengo trattato.»  
John sorrise lievemente. «Mi dispiace, Sherlock.»  
Si ritrovò gli occhi azzurro chiaro puntati nei suoi blu. Il dottore capì che l’altro stava riflettendo.  
Il consulente poi abbassò lo sguardo, lasciando la mano di John e  portandosi la propria mano verso la clavicola destra. Stava evidentemente soppesando le parole.  
«Sai, John, fra tutte le ferite che mi hanno fatto male, questa è la peggiore che mi sia capitata.»  
Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare, non capendo subito dove volesse andare a parare, mentre osservava quel segno che, al contrario degli altri, sembrava mal curato e non ancora del tutto a posto.   
«Non perché sia più profonda delle altre o perché mi sia stata inferta in modo più crudele, ma semplicemente perché qui sono dovuto rimanere cosciente per tutto il tempo. Quando mi colpirono, un pezzo di lama mi rimase conficcato dentro e non c’erano medici con me, nessuno per miglia. I miei compagni mi hanno dovuto ricucire lì, in mezzo al nulla, senza anestesia.»  
John sapeva cosa volesse dire, quel dolore non lo aveva mai provato in prima persona ma si era ritrovato più volte senza medicinali o del semplice cloroformio, con i furgoncini dei rifornimenti che venivano attaccati per le strade deserte o che semplicemente tardavano ad arrivare, e lui si era preparato psicologicamente –per quanto questo potesse servire- a cucire ragazzi più giovani o più vecchi di lui che urlavano fino a perdere quasi la voce o che mordevano una cintura di cuoio per cercare di trattenersi dal perdere il controllo.  
«Ricordo di aver provato un dolore atroce, di aver urlato e di essermi dimenato, ma sono rimasto sveglio e vigile per tutto il tempo. Ora la guardo e questo è tutto ciò che mi rimane: un ricordo. Di una cicatrice rimane solo il ricordo, John. Può farti venire in mente cose tristi o farti ricordare qualche sensazione ma, una volta rimarginata, è solo un segno sulla pelle. Non può riportarti indietro, non può farti riprovare _veramente_ quella sofferenza.»  
Finalmente John stava iniziando a capire il senso del discorso e quasi gli venne da piangere.  
«Io sono la tua cicatrice, io ti ho provocato sofferenza, ma spero che un giorno riuscirai a perdonarmi totalmente e, guardandomi, non ti verranno in mente solo cose brutte ma lascerai il passato alle spalle per andare avanti...», fece un piccolissima pausa. «Con me, magari.»  
E John si sentì sprofondare in un baratro di senso di colpa. Da quando Sherlock era così prolisso in cose come i sentimenti e le metafore? Non lo sapeva, non lo sapeva proprio; l'unica cosa che sapeva, di cui era veramente sicuro, era di volere Sherlock. Per sempre, con lui, ancora.  
«Ti ho già perdonato. Ti ho perdonato da quando mi sei ricomparso davanti, da quando hai pronunciato il mio nome la prima volta dopo tre anni di assenza. Ce l'avevo con te per un semplice motivo di orgoglio.» Non era solo per quello, ma non aveva senso spiegargli tutto, probabilmente Sherlock già lo sapeva.  
«Non voglio che ti senti inferiore a nessuno, John. Perché non lo sei.»  
E lui, in realtà, sapeva benissimo anche questo.  
«Sherlock... Io...»  
Si avvicinò quel poco che bastò per far sfiorare le loro fronti e si guardarono negli occhi ancora una volta, respirandosi addosso. John iniziò a lasciargli dei piccoli baci sulle guance, sul naso, sulle palpebre e, subito dopo ogni bacio, udiva un mugolio di approvazione dell’altro. Posò una mano dietro la schiena del suo più caro amico, facendo una piccola pressione in mezzo alle scapole, e poggiò le labbra in un tenero bacio a stampo su quelle di lui.  
   
Sherlock si spinse con il corpo contro il suo dottore cercando maggior contatto fisico, passò le braccia dietro il suo collo iniziando ad approfondire il bacio. La sua mente era totalmente persa verso lidi lontani.  
D’un tratto si ritrovò la schiena adagiata completamente contro il materasso e John sopra di lui che gli passava le mani lungo il corpo snello, iniziando a strusciarglisi sopra senza cognizione di causa. Aprì la bocca sotto le carezze della lingua di John che continuava a solleticargli le labbra, finché d'un tratto il dottore si fermò alzandosi di poco dal corpo di Sherlock con grande disappunto di quest’ultimo.  
   
Stava iniziando ad avere dei grossi problemi a gestire la situazione. Per prima cosa, Sherlock era praticamente nudo sotto di lui e, se quando era entrato nella camera non ci aveva pensato, adesso lo stava facendo e anche troppo. Oltretutto se ne stava docile tra le sue braccia e si modellava perfettamente a lui, era una sensazione talmente nuova e coinvolgente che non si era nemmeno accorto di averlo spinto sulla schiena e di stargli pesando addosso mentre gli si muoveva sopra. Qualcosa però lo aveva fermato, un dubbio, un piccolo e insignificante dubbio.   
«Sherlock... Non lo stai facendo solo per me, vero?»  
Gli occhi dell’altro lo fulminarono come se avesse appena detto che non ci sarebbero stati più omicidi per vent'anni avvenire.  
«Una volta ti dissi che eri un idiota ma non credevo arrivassi a certi livelli. Io devo per caso chiederti se sei ancora eterosessuale?»  
Si sentì prendere di forza per i capelli e spingere di nuovo giù, verso la bocca di Sherlock che stava aspettando famelica.  
   
Gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per poi leccarglielo, quasi in segno di protesta, passando poi la lingua sul contorno di quello superiore. Non credeva avrebbe fatto una domanda così stupida (anche se una cosa del genere l'avrebbe potuta fare anche solo per lui, _perché_ era lui), come non credeva -fino a nemmeno venti minuti prima- che si sarebbe ritrovato John nudo addosso, che gli baciava ogni centimetro di pelle ripetendogli quanto fosse bello e facendogli perdere ogni facoltà di raziocinio. Si era lasciato guidare tutto il tempo da John, decisamente più ferrato nel campo di quanto fosse lui, e aveva raggiunto l'orgasmo. Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire se fosse durato poco o tanto, ma sapeva perfettamente di essere la persona più felice e completa sulla faccia della Terra con John che gli sorrideva e gli baciava il viso facendogli delle piccole brevi carezze e sussurrandogli che lo amava.  
Dio, sì, lo amava.  
«Ti amo anch’io, John.» Non poté evitare di dirlo, mentre gli avvolgeva il collo con le braccia.  
   
   
                                                                                                     *         *         *  
   
La mattina dopo John si svegliò con un braccio anchilosato e la mente stranamente rilassata. Aprendo gli occhi la prima cosa che notò furono una zazzera di capelli ricci e castani e poi il loro proprietario, tranquillamente addormentato con la testa sul suo braccio e il resto del corpo avvinghiato a lui.  
Okay. Non era stato un sogno. Uno di quei sogni che si ritrovava a fare certe notti per poi passare i giorni successivi non riuscendo più a guardarsi allo specchio per la vergogna di averci solo pensato.  
Sherlock era lì, ancora magnificamente nudo e aggrappato a lui. Stava per mettersi a ridere. Quelle risati forti che ti fai con gusto, liberando tutto quello che senti dentro: eccitazione, follia, gioia, rabbia e rimpianto che se ne vanno; ma non voleva svegliarlo. Rimase a contemplarlo ancora un po', fermandosi ogni tanto sui segni che aveva lasciato quella notte (qualche morso qui, qualche succhiotto là) e a pensare a quanto fosse stato incredibile. Non erano durati tanto, né l’uno né l’altro, però -come si dice?- breve ma intenso. Okay, aveva quasi quarant’anni e si sentiva come un'adolescente in calore... Meraviglioso.   
«Sappi che questa sarà una delle rare volte in cui te lo dirò, quindi prendilo come un avvertimento: dormi.»  
La voce di Sherlock lo riportò alla realtà. Lo vide districarsi dalla posizione in cui aveva dormito e dargli le spalle per poi avvicinarsi al suo corpo, fino a far aderire la sua schiena al petto del dottore. Gli prese poi un braccio guidandolo sulla sua pancia, la mano stretta attorno alla sua, e così John si ritrovò ad abbracciarlo da dietro. Sorrise e gli diede un veloce bacio tra i capelli.  
«Agli ordini.»  
Si addormentarono entrambi in poco tempo.  
   
   
   
 _Sei mesi dopo..._  
   
«Sherlock! Che cos'è questo?!» proruppe John, dirigendosi verso la cucina -dove l'altro stava beatamente appoggiato su una sieda a fare qualche tipo di ricerca col microscopio- con in mano una scatola di scarpe.  
«È un...»  
«No. È una domanda retorica, so benissimo che è un piede. Ti sto chiedendo -sottintendendolo- perché c'è una scatola con dentro un piede nel _nostro_ armadio, nella _nostra_ camera da letto!»  
Sherlock sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «È chiaro come la luce del sole, John: è un esperimento.»  
Avrebbe dovuto commentare?! Probabilmente no. Tanto ormai cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Era fatto così, e lo amava anche per questo.  
«Ne avevamo già parlato. Niente roba del genere in stanza.»  
Sherlock stava per replicare ma John lo interruppe: «No, né dalla parte mia né dalla parte tua. Era un discorso piuttosto chiaro, il mio.»  
«Non mi ricordo di aver avuto questa conversazione con te.», disse senza neanche sollevare gli occhi da quello che stava facendo.  
John sorrise. «Oh no, infatti. _Io_ parlavo con te, tu eri chiuso nel tuo Palazzo Mentale per un caso, quindi ne ho approfittato e te ne ho parlato, non mi hai risposto e, beh, chi tace acconsente.»  
Finalmente Sherlock lo degnò di un'occhiata.  
«Ecco, vedi cosa intendevo quando parlavo di una stabilità nel ruolo della coppia? In questo momento se io e te avessimo un ruolo fisso potrei minacciarti di non farti vedere più il mio fondoschiena per settimane dopo una cosa simile, peccato che tu potresti minacciarmi nella stessa maniera ed è una cosa che non riuscirei a sopportare.» concluse dando un'occhiata maliziosa al sedere di John.  
L'altro sorrise scuotendo la testa, sinceramente divertito.  
 «Che esperimento fai ora?» chiese avvicinandosi più del necessario per guardare nel microscopio. Sherlock tossicchiò e scostò la sedia, alzandosi in piedi, improvvisamente troppo agitato. Spostò l'apparecchio, allontanandolo un po' troppo di fretta, e tirò su col naso. «Niente che t'interessi... Credo.»  
John lo guardò e rimase sinceramente sorpreso dal rigonfiamento nei pantaloni dell’altro che già poteva notare. Si avvicinò e mise le braccia ai lati del tavolo, ingabbiandoci dentro Sherlock che lo guardava pieno di aspettativa.  
Il caro vecchio blogger gli andò a mordere e leccare la parte sotto l'orecchio che -ormai sapeva- mandava il caro consulente fuori di testa, mentre iniziava a sbottonargli pian piano la camicia. La poggiò poi su una sedia (non fosse mai che si sgualcisse) e iniziò a scendere lentamente con piccoli baci lungo il collo, fermandosi sulla clavicola mentre sentiva le mani di Sherlock afferrarlo per le spalle per reggersi meglio in piedi.  
«Che ne dici se...?»  
Lo voce di John fu interrotta dal cellulare di Sherlock. Dalla suoneria capì che si trattava di Greg.  
«John, mi passeresti il telefono?» chiese il consulente a mezza voce.  
«Dove si trova?»  
«Nella tasca posteriore dei miei jeans.»  
John sorrise.  
«Certo.»  
«J-John! Ho detto nella tasca dei jeans, non nelle mutande!»  
«Ops. Ecco perché non lo trovavo.» fece sardonico e infine gli passò il telefono al quale -stranamente- Sherlock parve rispondere di malavoglia.  
«Che c'è?!»  
John fece qualche passo indietro e fissò Sherlock che si era fatto un attimo serio per poi tornare a dargli un’occhiata e rifarsi subito agitato e voglioso di chiudere quella conversazione il più presto possibile.  
A John venne un'idea.  
Tornò ad appropriarsi della clavicola del suo compagno lasciandoci piccoli baci delicati. Sherlock probabilmente era troppo occupato al telefono per collegare subito, ma quando John passò a succhiargli il capezzolo quasi non si soffocò con la propria saliva; coprì l'apparecchio con una mano e fissò John, sconvolto. «Sei impazzito?!»  
L'altro si limitò a sorridere, continuando a baciarlo e succhiarlo.  
Parola sua, non si sarebbe fatto distrarre. Alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e tornò a parlare con Lestrade del caso. Sembrava qualcosa di davvero interessante ma il suo orecchio colse un rumore più stimolante, ovvero quello della zip dei suoi pantaloni che si abbassava. Tornò a guardare verso il basso e vide John inginocchiato davanti a lui, la faccia rivolta verso l'alto e un sorriso da santarellino, mentre si leccava le labbra.  
«Lestrade, ti richiamo io. No, non ho tempo ora, ciao.»  
Abbandonò il telefono sul tavolo e lo guardò sornione.  
«Questa me la pagherai, John Watson.»  
«Oh, non vedo l'ora.»  
   
   
                                                                                                          *         *         *  
   
   
Mycroft se ne stava seduto al Diogenes Club aspettando un ospite, mentre leggeva diversi quotidiani di diverse località.  
Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui di cosa avrebbero potuto parlare ma si sentiva come in dovere di fare qualcosa. Quando l'ospite arrivò, venne annunciato direttamente da Anthea che non staccava gli occhi dal telefono per mezzo secondo, troppo impegnata a scambiarsi messaggi con chissà chi.  
«Buongiorno.», sorrise educatamente Mycroft. «Si accomodi pure!»  
Intanto andò a sedersi alla propria scrivania, versandosi un goccio di Brandy.  
«Posso offrirle da bere?» propose sollevando la bottiglia trasparente e indicando poi altre bevande, tra cui anche una bottiglia d’acqua.  
«No, la ringrazio. Piuttosto vorrei sapere chi è lei e come mai mi trovo qui.»  
Il maggiore degli Holmes si voltò. «Credo lei abbia sentito parlare di mio fratello: Sherlock Holmes.»  
Non ricevette risposta.  
«Volevo solo farle sapere che mi spiace e che in un certo senso la colpa è stata mia se le cose tra lei e John non sono finite come avrebbe voluto.»  
Mary si stava guardando intorno, perlustrando ogni centimetro di quel posto, ora non più troppo sicura di voler sapere perché si trovasse lì. Qualsiasi cosa avesse ancora a che fare con John e il suo compagno le dava un certo fastidio. Lo aveva sentito un paio di volte –sempre per messaggio-, in cui le chiedeva di vedere Michael ogni tanto. Era ovvio che non fosse ancora riuscita a dimenticare totalmente un uomo del genere.  
«Vede, io tengo a mio fratello e –nel bene o nel male- anche il dottor Watson ha iniziato a starmi in un certo modo simpatico. Ha questa attrattiva che, pur non essendo molto intelligente, riesce a farsi ben volere.»  
Mycroft guardò la donna che lo fissava in tralice.  
«Beh, questo lei lo sa.» Sorrise per dissimulare la tensione.  
«Senta, signor Holmes…»  
«Mycroft.»  
«Senta… _Mycroft_ , sono stata portata qui con la forza e ora mi parla di cose che non voglio stare a sentire. Devo andare a prendere Michael a scuola e a preparare il pranzo per poi tornare al lavoro, potrebbe dirmi che cosa vuole e perché adesso?»  
Mycroft appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo, unendo le punte delle dita e appoggiandoci sopra il mento; Sherlock aveva pur preso da qualcuno.  
«Le vorrei fare una specie di offerta: se le dovesse servire qualcosa –qualsiasi tipo di cosa-, non esiti a chiedere e provvederò personalmente a fare in modo che le arrivi.» Lo disse con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Non credo lei abbia qualcosa da offrirmi. Qualcosa che mi possa interessare, intendo. »  
Il maggiore degli Holmes si ritrovò a sollevare un sopracciglio; c’erano poche cose a cui lui non poteva provvedere, talmente poche che si contavano sulla punta delle dita.  
«Ne è totalmente sicura?»  
Mary rimase un attimo a fissarlo, cercando di capire se quell’uomo fosse serio o meno.  
Accavallò le gambe poggiandoci sopra le mani incrociate.  
«Sa, Mycroft, io ho un figlio di nome Michael di quasi dieci anni…» sorrise melliflua in sua direzione.  
Mycroft pensò che era ovvio che lo sapesse e non capì subito il punto della questione.  
Lo avrebbe capito molto presto.  
   
   
   
FINE.  
   
   



End file.
